Wolf's Blood
by earthstar001
Summary: "When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." Ace is the son of the King Wolf Pack leader, he found his Mate in a small blue haired half-breed she-wolf. He wanted her from the first moment he saw her...but when tragedy strikes he is forced to become something he hates. AceXOC, slight S&M moments.
1. Chapter 1

Author: I know, I know. I should be concentrating on my other stories but ever since I read the Fairy Tail Stone Age mini comic, I haven't been able to get this idea out of my mind. Sooo enjoy, there will be some S&M moments later on.

—

" Ace, this is Elia and her daughter Aiko." A beautiful woman with waist length wavy strawberry blonde hair said lovingly to a small black haired boy. Freckles adorned her pale cheeks as well as the boy's. She wore many thick grey and white wolf furs over her deer skinned dress. The boy called Ace was dressed in a similar fashion, with the exception of the dress he wore deer skin pants and shirt.

Before them a beautiful blue haired woman stood smiling down at the boy before her. She was dressed the same as the other woman, with the exclusion of the white and grey furs. The ones she wore were completely black. In her arms she held a small blue haired girl who had her face buried against her mother's shoulder. The furs the girl wore were snow white.

" Aiko," The woman called Elia said softly, rubbing the child's back comfortingly. " This is Ace and his mother Rouge."

" Mother," Ace said quickly, looking up to the strawberry blonde. " Why does she smell weird?" He asked pointing to Elia. His mother smiled, running her fingers gently through his mop of black hair.

" Elia is not a wolf like us, she is human." His mother said softly. " But I have known her for many seasons. She is a very nice human."

" Mommy," A soft baby voice said quietly. Ace noticed the blue haired girl turned her head so that he could see part of her face. He felt his heart rate quicken unexpectedly at the sight of her pretty face. " Where is Daddy? Where is Grandpa?"

" They are both talking to Ace's daddy, my little love." Elia said kissing the girl's round cheek. " Would you like to say hello to Ace?" Kneeling before Rouge and her son, Elia sat her daughter gently down. " Say hello."

" H-Hello…" The girl said shyly, shifting awkwardly to try to hide against her mother.

" Ace, we sometimes call Aiko, Ai. She likes it better." Elia said smiling to the young boy.

" Both names are very pretty. Ace, say hello to Ai." Rouge said softly. The boy stared wide eyed at the girl in-front of him, his mouth going dry. His eyes dilated and his breathing quicken.

" _Ace_ , love…say hello." Rouge said softly, a knowing smirk forming on her lips. The way her son was watching the small blunette in-front of them was the way her mate Roger looked at her.

" _H_ - _Hello_ …" Ace said with confusion. He watched the girl with interest. She smelled really good. He normally didn't pay attention to girls. All they ever did was giggle and play with their dolls. This one however, he didn't mind.

" Why don't you two go play?" Rouge said happily, pushing her son from the tent. " Ace, make sure you take good care of our little guest. She is your responsibility."

" Go on, my little love." Elia said setting her daughter beside Ace. " Have fun with Ace but stay close by."

" _B_ - _But Mommy_!" Ai squeaked in a panic.

" Go on, Aiko." Elia said happily. " Have fun, baby!"

" Maybe I don't want to play with her!" Ace snapped quickly, his face now a deep shade of red. " She's a dumb girl!"

" _**Ace**_!" His mother snapped. " Elia, I apologize for my son!"

" No need to, boys tend to not like girls at his age."

" But I raised him better than this! He knows to be nice to guests!"

" It's alright, really!"

" But-"

" Wait, where did the children go?"

" Hopefully to go play." Rouge sighed as she looked around for the children. " I think Ace likes your pup."

" Oh? He did not act like it."

" Of course he did, you are human so you don't realize it. I believe your little pup is his Mate."

" How do you know that for sure?" Elia asked curiously.

" He acted like many males do upon seeing their Mate." Rouge said linking her arm with the blue haired woman. " Did you not realize it from when Alduin wanted to claim you?"

" I'm not as perceptive as you, my friend." Elia laughed. " He all but tossed me over his shoulder and took me to a nearby cave."

" Well that is what you get for bathing in a waterfall in broad daylight. How else should the man react?"

" Not like that!" Elia laughed. " He could have at least told me his name before trying to mount me! That was terrifying!"

" Of course it was, but once you hit him over the head, allowing him to regain his senses. He became a very loving and protective Mate."

" I could not have asked for a better ma-AH!" Elia squeaked as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her against a rock solid chest.

" Don't let me disrupt you, love. I quite enjoy hearing you describe me." A deep gravely voice said hungrily into her ear. Whirling around she saw a tall man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore all black. Several layers of thick animal leather was strapped to his left hip. A large cross scar ran diagonally across his face. His body was strong and muscular, like solid rock against her front.

" _Alduin_! When did you get here?" Elia squeaked a red tint coming to her cheeks.

" While you were discussing our first encounter that eventually lead to you giving me the most beautiful daughter in the world." Alduin said pressing his forehead against her own. " How did the meeting go?"

" Rouge said she believes her son will eventually be Aiko's Mate." Elia said softly as the dark haired male nuzzles her neck lovingly. " I don't know how she could possibly know that but I am not a wolf."

" The boy kept his hands off our little blue bird?"

Alduin asked in a protective father voice.

" Of course he did!" Elia laughed. " Great Spirits, Alduin. The boy is all of six summers!"

" And our daughter is just as beautiful as her mother!" Alduin said kissing her cheek softly. " Why did we have to bring her to this meeting again?"

" Because Father and Roger wanted to have a truce between our two tribes. What better way then to see if there could be a Coupling between Roger's son and Aiko!"

" But my baby!" Alduin whined protectively.

" Will be fine, Rouge is raising a very good boy and he's going to treat our baby blue bird very well!" Elia said snuggling against him.

" _Go away_!" Ace snapped to the blunette who had been following him around since he had left his family's tent. He didn't like the way he felt around her. He didn't like the way his heart raced and his breathing became uneven or the heat that flooded his face.

" _B_ - _But_ …" Ai squeaked in surprise. He was the only person she knew in this pack and she didn't remember how to get back to the tent. Why did he act as if he hated her?

" _**No**_! _**Go away**_!" Ace snapped angrily before darting off as fast as he could. He darted quickly in between the tents, weaving in and out of the wolves wandering around the village until he was as far away from her as he could get.

Once he was on the edge of the village he stopped running to catch his breath. He swerved his head around quickly, making sure she hadn't followed him. With her gone he could now he could think straight.

 _Why did he react that way_?

 _Why did she cause him to react that way_?

 _Why did she smell so nice_?

" Ace?" A surprised voice caused him to jump. He turned to see a boy with curly blonde hair coming towards him.

" Sabo?" Ace said curiously.

" Did you hear? Whitebeard is here! He brought a bunch of his strongest warriors here!" Sabo said eagerly.

" I heard." Ace said grumpily.

" What's wrong?"

" They brought some dumb girl and she wouldn't leave me alone." Ace replied, his eyebrow twitching at the thought of her. At how suddenly the heat returned to his face.

" Girls aren't that bad, really." Sabo said, grinning eagerly at his friend. " Koala is super nice. She isn't like the other girls here."

" This one is whiny and acts like a scared rabbit. It's annoying." Ace said coolly.

" Scared? Of what?" Sabo asked curiously.

" Probably about being by herself."

" So you took her back to the tent, right?"

" Uuuuh, no…"

" _**Ace**_!"

" B-But…" Ai said in disbelief. Looking around, her discomfort of her unfamiliar surroundings growing. " B-But-" She whimpered again. Tears began to swell in her green eyes. Why was that boy so mean to her? She just met him and he was being mean.

Biting her lip nervously, she looked around hopeful to see a familiar face. " Daddy?" She whimpered. " Mommy?" Passers by seemed not to notice the small girl or if the did they ignored her.

" _**MOVE BRAT**_!" One male snapped as he stormed past carrying a heavy load of tanned animal skins. " _**MOVE OR GET RUN OVER**_!" Aiko hurried quickly out of the way, fearful the man actually would make true of him promise.

Another small whimper escaped from her, she didn't under stand why the wolves of this village were so mean. Her village was a very nice place. The wolves there treated each other as family. They were never mean to each other or to the pups there.

" What is that gross smell?"

Ai jumped at the sound of an angry voice. Looking around she saw a group of dirty boys with unclean haired strolled up to her. All of them were quite a bit bigger than her. All of them sneaked hatefully down at her.

" She reeks!" One boy said grabbing Ai roughly by her arm. " Like she rolled in dung of something!"

" L-Let go!" Ai squeaked weakly, struggling against his grip.

" She stinks like a human!" Another boy said grabbing her hair roughly. " My dad told me that human's stink like this!"

" What's a stinking human doing here?" A third boy asked shoving her down before slapping her across the face. " They are gross and weak! They don't belong here!"

" Go away!" Ai whimpered as the second boy tried to yank her forward by her hair, tears rolled down her cheeks now her cheek now red and swollen.

" Humans don't tell us what to do!" The third boy laughed kicking her in the side. " Humans are pathetic and are no better than shit!"

" Why are you being mean?"

" Why is there a dumb human in our village?" The first boy laughed. " Making the air stink and-"

" You three! Stop picking on that poor girl!" A firm female voice snapped causing the group to jump. The boys looked up to see a green haired woman and brown eyes strolling angrily towards them. Two girls, one with orange hair and black eyes, the other girl had orange hair and brown eyes. " What is wrong with you?" The woman demanded harshly.

" She's just a dumb human!" The second boy snapped jerking Ai by the hair.

" Well you're a dumb mutt!" The black eyed girl snapped shoving the boy backwards. " Picking on a girl her size!"

" _**YEAH**_! On top of that, it's three against one!" The brown eyed girl snapped as the green haired woman scooped Ai up gently cradling her to her chest.

" Don't ever let me catch you three picking on a girl again!" The woman snapped as she nuzzled Ai lovingly. " Now then, little one. Shall we go find your mama?" A small whimper came from the girl and the woman took that as a yes. " Let's go, Nami. Let's go, Koala." The two girls hurried after her, the black eyed girl spat her tongue out at the boys before following.

" Now, now sweet girl, please don't cry!" The woman said in a comforting tone.

" Why are they so mean?" Ai whimpered into the woman's shoulder. " Those boys and Ace too!"

" Ace?" The black eyed girl said curiously. " You know Ace? How?"

" Yeah! You aren't from this pack!" The brown eyed girl said curiously. " My name is Nami, by the way! This is Koala!" She pointed to the black eyed girl who waved comfortingly to Ai. " And that's Makino!" She then pointed to the woman.

" I-I'm Ai…" Ai whimpered sadly, tears forming again in her eyes.

" Please don't cry, sweetie." Makino said comfortingly.

" My mommy and daddy came with grandpa to talk to Ace's daddy!" Ai whimpered as Makino ran her fingers gently over the girl's head. " Mommy told me to play with Ace but he yelled at me and ran away. I want my mommy and daddy!"

" It's alright, sweet girl! We'll take you to them!" Makino said in reassurance.

" Why did Ace yell at you?" Koala asked in anger

" I don't know." Ai sniffled, her tears growing larger now. " I just wanted to play and for him to like me but-but-"

" It's alright, sweetie." Making said as she wiped the dirt from the girl's round cheek. " He's a boy and sometimes they can be dumb."

" They're dumb a lot!" Nami pipped in hautily. " Yeah! Sabo's really dumb!" Koala chimed in.

" Sanji and Zoro too!"

" What are you four talking about?" A tall, well muscled man with wavy red hair and black eyes said cheerfully. Across his left eye were three identical scars.

" Shanks!" Nami said, hugging the man happily before he scooped her swiftly up into his arms.

Smiling down kindly at Ai the man continued. " Well you're a cute one!" A shy gasp escaped from the small blunette, her cheeks turning pink, before she hid her face again.

" I believe she's a shy little pup, this one." Makino said happily. " Hello my love, what brings you here?"

" I have come searching for a little blue haired pup as well as our chief's pup." Shanks said nuzzling the green she-wolf softly.

" Ace is mean! He yelled at Ai and left her in the middle of town. Then a bunch of boys were picking on her, hitting her and pulling her hair." Koala said angrily. " When I see him I'm going to-"

" Hush now, little huntress!" Shanks laughed ruffling her hair softly. " I know that you will give the little hunter many thrashings for being disrespectful to our little guest."

" She's a guest?" Koala asked eagerly before looking at Ai. " Where are you from?"

" Her grandfather, Whitebeard, has come to meet with The Chief." Shanks said calmly.

" The Great War Chieftain is here!" Nami exclaimed in excitement before turning to Ai. " Your Grandfather is the Great War Chieftain?"

" Grandpa is Grandpa." Ai whispered in confusion.

" Why is the Great War Chieftain here?" Koala asked.

" He and our chief wished to see if this little pup belongs to Ace."

" Belongs?" Nami asked.

" Mated too. As Makino is mine and I am her's. As miss Rouge is to the Chief and he to miss Rouge." Shanks said softly.

" Well if she is then Ace really needs hit!" Koala snapped. " He was mean to his Mate and left her to get hit by those boys!"

" Aye little huntress, if she is he will be held accountable. He will be accountable either way." Shanks said in a matter of fact tone.

" What do you mean he'll be held accountable?" A curious voice asked. Shanks turned to see the curly blonde hair of Sabo and the dark wavy hair of the chieftain's cub, Ace.

" _**YOU ARE A RIGHT ROYAL ASS**_!" Koala snapped angrily hurrying towards Ace. If Shanks had not caught her she would have slugged him royally.

" What's your problem?" Ace snapped his eyes wide in surprise.

" Ace, your mother told you to spend time with our young guest. Instead you yelled at her and left her in the middle of a pack that she did not know. A pack that did not know her or her importance." Shanks lectured the freckled boy sternly. " If you are going to be a leader of our people one day then you will need to take responsibility for your actions."

" What are you talking about?" Ace said in surprise.

" You left our guest alone to be preyed upon by those who take advantage of the weak." Shanks said before settings Nami down. As gently as possible, he took Ai from Makino's arms and set her down in-front of Ace.

Ace felt his heart clench and his breath catch in his chest at the sight before him. Ai's cheek was red and swollen, her lip split and bruise and her clothing covered in dirt. He saw how much she was trembling and the tears threatening to fall from her fearful green eyes.

" What happened?" Ace growled angrily.

" You left her alone in unfamiliar surroundings." Shanks said dryly lifting the brunette up gently returning her to Makino. " Now someone must explain to her father and grandfather what happened to her. As well as your father."

Ace glared down at the ground angrily, his fists clenched so tight that blood trickled over his fingers. This was his fault and he knew it. He had left her alone and had yelled at her. He wanted to find whoever had hurt her and kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: here's the next chapter for Wolf's Blood. For those that asked there was a mini chapter that was in Fairy Tail that had the men and women of the guild in rival Stone Age clans. The girls were on one side and the guys on the opposite. It was a funny chapter and I've been plotting a version of that for Ace and Ai.

—

" _**AIKO**_!" Elia cried once she saw her daughter's face. " Oh, baby girl! What happened?"

" It would seem a group of male pups ganged up on her and the rest can be surmised." Shanks said calmly, his hand firmly grasping the back of Ace's neck. " Makino came across the group and put a stop to it."

" I'm so sorry, Elia!" Rouge said worriedly, helping her friend tend to the small girl's injuries.

" Where were you when this was going on, Ace?" A tall broad chested man with long shaggy black hair and a large black mustache asked. He glared down at the boy in-front of him in anger, his arms crossed. The power and prominence that exuded from him led all present to believe he was in charge. He was the Alpha.

" I wasn't there." Ace said quietly, not looking the man in the eyes.

" Why were you not present? Your mother informed me that she left you in charge of the girl." The man said his black eyes never wavering from the boy.

" I didn't want to play with her." Ace said sadly. " So I ran off and left her in the village."

" So you disobeyed your mother's wishes and caused our guest to become harmed." The man replied sternly. " How do you believe we should proceed, Ace?"

" I don't know, father." Ace said quietly.

" Should I ask the girl's father if he has any ideas on how you should be punished?" Ace's father turned to Ai's father, Alduin, who seemed to have an angry fire dancing in his eyes. " What say you, Alduin?"

" I want to know who harmed my daughter, Roger. I want them held accountable. What you do with your son is none of my concern." Ai's father replied coldly. The only emotion that Ace could detect was rage and he was amazed at how well the wolf kept it in control.

Ace himself would have wanted the skin of the one who had hurt someone he cared for. He did want the skins of those who hurt Ai. He also was angry with himself for abandoning her. Seeing the concern in both her mother and his own's eyes as they cleaned the dirt off Ai, it felt as if someone had sucker punched him.

Even worse, he saw disappointment in his mother's eyes. That made him feel like someone had stabbed him in the heart. " I-"

 _ **SWOOSH**_!

Ace froze, fear surging through him as a new person entered the tent. He had his back to this person, yet just being in his presence sent chills throughout his body. The individual behind him had a commanding presence.

" What is going on here?" The deep gravely baritone voice asked causing Ace to break out in a cold sweat.

" Father," Alduin said curtly, nodding the man behind Ace.

" What is going on here?" The man repeated his question.

" It would seem that the boy did not wish to spend time with our Aiko, Father." Alduin replied angrily.

" So, he struck her?" The man asked.

" _**NO**_!" Ace yelled whirling around to face the newcomer. His eyes widened as he took in the elderly man before him. He was at least three feet taller than both Ace's father and Ai's. He had long white hair and a long white mustache. He wore deer skin pants and was shirtless. A large scar was bore proudly against his muscular chest. He glared down at the freckled boy with cold, calculating black eyes.

" Am I wrong boy?" The man asked.

" I did not hit her!" Ace said firmly.

" So you stood by and allowed someone else to strike her?"

" _**NO**_!"

" Then how did my granddaughter come to be harmed?" The elderly man asked blankly.

" I-" Ace paused, thinking his next words carefully.

" You what?"

" I left her alone in the middle of the village and then some kids attacked her."

" I see and why did you leave her there?"

" I didn't want to play with her."

" So you thought it best to leave her in a place unknown to her with no one to protect her." The man said coolly, his dark eyes locked on Ace. Shame once again depended over him as he quickly dropped his gaze. " Look at me, boy. If you are going to become a pack leader some day then you will need to learn that your actions have consequences to them."

" He's still a child." Rouge said protectively.

" Newgate is right." Roger said sternly. " Ace was charged with keeping watch over our little guest and he abandoned her to the wolves, quite literally. He must be held accountable."

" _**ROGER**_!"

" Father, he is a child and children make mistakes." Elia said quickly.

" Children need to be taught there are consequences for their actions." Whitebeard said coolly glancing to the blunette before looking back at Ace. " What say you, boy? What shall your punishment be?"

Ace had his fists clenched tightly as he heard the elderly man's question. He didn't know what to think of. He had seen Ai hurt and for some reason he felt like his heart had been ripped out. " I…don't know…" He whispered quietly.

" You don't know?" Whitebeard asked cooly. " What did you think would happen when you left your charge alone in unfamiliar territory?"

" I did not think, sir." Ace said quietly.

" You will be a pack leader some day, a War Chieftain at that. If you abandon your pack in a time of need or a time of war, you kill many wolves. If you abandon your pack you risk the life of your Mate and your pups. They could die because you left them somewhere unsafe or unfamiliar. You need to think before you act."

" Yes sir…" Ace said quietly.

" Leave, boy. Your father and I will discuss your punishment." The elderly man said blankly causing Ace to run from the tent.

—

Hours later Ace sat by himself in a field just outside his village, watching the smoke rising from the campfires fade into the setting sky. His father and Ai's grandfather had been speaking for hours and Ace was convinced that it was about his punishment.

" So you're alive." Ace looked down to see Sabo standing there with a small black haired three year old boy.

" Afe! Whipebeawb if hewe!" The three year old said excitedly.

" I think he already knew that, Luffy." Sabo said calmly. " From what I heard Makino and Shanks talking about, he's Ai's grandpa!"

" Yeah, I got that." Ace groaned, his head flopping backwards against the tree. " I think I'm dead."

" Not currently you aren't." Sabo laughed. " Why do you think you are going to die?"

" That old bastard of mine is gonna kill me, I know it!" Ace groaned. " All because of her."

" Well you shouldn't have left her behind like that." Sabo reminded him. " We still need to find those bastards and kick their teeth in."

" Wow, and here we were trying to convince Ai that you guys weren't assholes." Sabo jumped at the sound of Koala's annoyed voice. The three boys looked up to see Koala, Nami and Ai coming towards them. Nami and Koala looking rather peeved and Ai looking nervous, fiddling with her fingers.

" You idiots! Stop being so thick headed." Nami snapped. " Do you really think that fighting those idiots will make everything better? Make the bruises Ai got disappear? You three are idiots!"

" Me mo ipiop!"

" Yeah Nami, it isn't fair to lump Luffy in with these two morons. He's still a baby!" Koala said calmly ruffling Luffy's messy black hair.

" Me mo baby!" Luffy snapped pouting, his chubby cheeks puffed out cutely.

" Well, someone has to be!" Koala laughed.

" What do you expect us to do, Koala?" Sabo grumbled. " Those jackasses beat up a little girl!"

" Since when are you so concerned about girls?" Koala growled angrily.

" Well, she's little and kinda-"

" Kinda what?" Ace and Koala snapped quickly causing Sabo's face to drain of any and all color.

" F-Fragile! Th-That's what I was about to say! Seriously!"

" I doubt it, you jerk!"

" I swear Koala, that's what I meant!"

" I don't believe you! _**ASS**_!"

" _**YEAH SABO**_! _**I DON**_ ' _ **T BELIEVE YOU EITHER**_! _**JUST WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT**_?

" _**WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE**_ , _**ACE**_?"

" _**SHUT UP**_! _**HE**_ ' _ **S MAKES A GOOD POINT**_!"

" P-Please don't fight." The three arguing pups paused at the sound of a nervous Ai. They turned to see an extremely pale and fearful looking Ai fidgeting awkwardly, as if she was about to dart for cover at a moments notice. She reminded Ace of a frightened fawn.

" Damn it," Ace growled running his hand through his hair. He didn't want to scare her anymore then he had. He wanted to make her feel safe whenever she was with him.

Gods, she must think he's a cruel person. He didn't want her to look at him like that. He wanted her to smile at him. To feel safe when she was with him. " Whatever." He grumbled, looking away in frustration. Glancing behind him he saw her watching him nervously. " What are you looking at!" He snarled before he could stop himself. This caused a frightened squeak to escape from her and instant regret from him.

" I-I'm s-sorry!" She whimpered as giant tears swelling in her eyes.

" _**ACE**_!" Koala yelled driving a clenched fist to land square in his face. " _**STOP BEING MEAN TO HER**_ , _**YOU ASSHOLE**_!"

" W-Well, tell her not to stare at me!"

" Or you could just ignore her!"

" Yeah Ace! What's your problem? Why are you so mean to her!"

" I-I-" Ace stammered, suddenly at a lose for words. His face was now as red as an apple. Glancing over at Ai he saw her glancing down at her feet. He saw her take a hesitant step backwards. " Geeze…" He growled before storming over towards her.

Another frightened squeak come from her as he grasped her wrist tightly and dragged her away from the group. " _O_ - _Owie_!" Ai squeaked fearfully. " Th-That hurts!"

" Just be quiet!" Ace snapped red faced.

" B-But-"

" _**JUST**_! _**BE**_! _**QUIET**_!" Ace growled pulling her towards a small stream. Upon reaching it he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. He felt like a rock had dropped in his stomach when he saw the fear in her eyes. " Look. I'm not gonna hurt you so stop acting like you're gonna cry!"

" I-I'm s-sorry!" Ai squeaked again.

" And stop apologizing!" Ace snapped again causing her to jump. He groaned angrily in frustration. " You're making this really hard, you know!"

" What do you mean?"

" That I'm trying to say that I'm sorry about before!" Ace whispered, trying to saw what he meant without scarring her. " About yelling at you and for running away from you…and for not being there to stop those jerks from hurting you."

" Th-Thank you." Ai stuttered, fiddling with her fingers shyly, trying her best to avoid eye contact with him. Ace watched her as she tried her best not to cry.

" I-I'm really sorry." Ace said again, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. " I-I j-just, ah shit, never mind!" He groaned angrily, looking away from her, red faced again.

" U-Um…a-are you sick?" He heard her ask shyly before he felt a soft hand touch his forehead. He jumped when he noticed just how close they were as she checked his temperature. " I-If you're s-sick th-then y-you should g-go h-home a-and r-rest."

" I'm not sick!" Ace said awkwardly trying not to look at her.

" But your face is all red!"

" That doesn't mean I'm sick!"

" Then why-"

" J-Just because!" Ace snapped causing her to watch him in confusion. ' _Damn it_!' He thought grumpily, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to look at her. ' _Why does she have to be so pretty_?'

" Ace? Are you ok?" He heard her soft voice ask, her soft hand cupped his cheek lightly.

" _I_ -"

" _**LOOK**_! _**THERE**_ ' _ **S THAT STUPID HUMAN**_!"

Ace's eyes flew open at the sound of raucous laughter. He looked around and saw a group of dirty boys with unclean haired rushing towards them. He saw the girl next to him begin to tremble and he instantly knew they were the ones who hurt her.

He quickly pulled her behind him protectively as they approached them. " How about we continue where we left off, huh Human?" The biggest boy asked.

" Yeah, Makino isn't here to help you now!" A second said as he and the others began to circle them.

" _**Leave**_." Ace said possessively.

" Is that you, Ace?" The first asked laughing. " Why are you protective a stinking human?"

" She smells a lot better then you three mutts." Ace growled.

" Are you insane? Humans are useless!" The second boy snapped striding forward to grab Ai by her hair, jerking her onto her stomach.

" _**AH**_!" Ai cried as the boy wrapped her hair around his fist and yanked it so hard Ace thought he would wrench her hair from her head.

 _ **WHAM**_!

Ace plowed his fist hard into the boy's face knocking him backwards. He lifted Ai up as gently as possible and wiped the dirt and tears from her cheeks. " I'm sorry." He whispered stroking her cheek lightly. " I may scare you a little."

Before Ai could reply Ace whirled around and drove his fist into a third boy's face. " You won't touch her." He growled angrily, cracking his knuckles as he strolled towards them.

" Fuck off, Ace!" A fourth yelled as Ace walked towards them, his eyes glowing dangerously. " Why do you even give two shits about some dumb human?"

" Because she isn't yours to torture." Ace said dangerously.

" You bastard!" The first boy snarled stepping towards them. " You want to protect a stupid human, fine then!" And with that the group of boys rushed them and began swinging.

Skillfully Ace dodged the boys and began to give them a royal beating. " You idiots should fuck off! Leave before I kill you for touching her."

" She's just a human!" The first boy growled, his lip bloody and eye blackened.

" She's none of your concern and she's no human. Her father is a War Chief in Whitebeard's pack. You'll do well to remember that." Ace snarled, his words causing panic to run through the boys in-front of him. " That's right, you idiots hurt the daughter of a War Chief…the granddaughter of the Great War Chief…and now I know that you are the ones who hurt her." Even more panic raced through their eyes.

" Ace-"

" Leave now…before I kill all of you." Ace snarled dangerously, interrupting Ai's frightened voice. The aura the boy exuded sent the group running in horror. Turning he saw Ai take a frightened step backwards. " Don't move." He growled, his tone locking her in place.

He strolled stealthily towards her. His eyes glowing gold now as he gazed down at her. He saw panic and fear in her eyes. Reaching out he cupped her cheek again softly. " You are _**mine**_." He said possessively before dipping his head down and capturing her lips lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: here's the next chapter for Wolf's Blood. Sorry guys, I haven't been in the mood to write lately. We had to put my cat to sleep last week. She was 19 so we saw it coming but it still hurt. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a Merry Christmas!

—

" Aiko, where have you been?" Elia asked worriedly, hugging her only child to her quickly. " Your father and grandfather have been looking all over for you."

" I-"

" I'm sorry, Elia-san." Ace interrupted awkwardly. " Ai-chan and I were playing…and we lost track of time."

" Is this true, Aiko?" Elia asked curiously, noting the pink that had appeared in her daughter's cheeks. He wasn't telling the entire truth. They had spent the past few hours together but it was mainly in an awkward silence.

After his kiss, Ace seemed to regain his senses and realized what he had done. He uttered a quiet apology and fell back onto his bottom, avoiding any and all eye contact with her. She sat next to him, wide eyed and pink cheeked, fiddling with her fingers.

She tried to make several attempts to speak to him but he ignored her each and every time. It was only when the sun began to set that Ace finally spoke that they should return village.

" Aiko…?"

" We played, Mommy." AI said shyly, trying to hide her eyes from her. The older blunette glanced over to her friend who smiled nervously.

" You both must be hungry." Rouge said quickly. " How about we get you something to eat and then bed. I'll let Shanks know that they both are fine. He can inform Alduin and Chief Whitebeard."

" That would be wonderful, Rouge! Thank you so much!" Elia said lifting Ai into her arms. " Come Aiko, let us get you washed up for dinner." As she went to walk to the tents exit she felt a small tug on her dress. Looking down she saw Ace holding onto her dress tightly, a protective look on his face. " Ace-chan?"

" I'll come too!" Ace said protectively, his dark eyes locked on Ai.

" Ace-chan, all we are doing is going to the stream."

" I'll come too!" The boy repeated sternly. Elia looked to her friend in concern.

" Ace, why don't we-"

" I'm coming too! Ai-chan might need someone to keep her safe!" Ace said in determination. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and he knew she was right to have it. He had failed to keep her daughter from getting harmed and had abandoned her.

He didn't know why he now wanted to be around her. Maybe it had something to do with the boys trying to hurt her again. He wanted to make sure she was safe. " Ace-chan, your f-"

" Ah Elia, here you are." A man with a blonde mohawk said as he entered the tent. " Father and Brother are quite worried about the whereabouts of the little one."

" No need to worry, Marco! Aiko is right here, safe and sound!" Elia said smiling kindly at the man. " She says she was out playing with Ace-chan here."

The man had turned his dark gaze to the six year old who returned it unwavering. " The boy that abandoned her." He stated blankly. " Why would she wish to-"

" Uncle! Be nice!" Ai said quickly to the surprise of the others. Ace saw a tinge of pink appear in her cheeks before she hid her face against her mother's shoulder.

" Does my adorable little niece like this boy?" Marco said taking the small blunette into his arms. When she failed to answer her uncle began to tickle her causing an excited squeal from her. Ace felt a twinge of envy for the man before him. He was able to make her smile and all Ace made her do was cry.

" So, do you like this boy, Aiko?" The man called Marco asked again and received a giggling yes as his response. " Alright my sweet niece, I shall be nice to him for you."

" Thank you, Uncle!" Ai giggled happily snuggling against him.

" Anything for you, my sweet niece!" Marco said kissing her forehead protectively. He glanced down to see Ace glaring hatefully up at him. A smirk dashed across the man's face as he nuzzled Ai softly. " Now, where were you and your Mother off to in such a hurry?"

" We were on our way to wash up. Aiko had a rather eventful day after all. Getting all nice and clean will help her relax and once she's ate her supper it will be time for bed." Elia said cheerfully.

" Then I will accompany you to the river." Marco said courteously.

" No need to, Marco. We can manage on our own."

" Out of the question, we are in unfamiliar land and I will not allow my sister and niece to go far from the village by themselves." Marco said sternly, his tone final.

" Very well." Elia said knowing that once the man made up his mind there was no changing it. Smiling happily she informed Rouge where they were heading she then exited the tent from the flap that Marco held open for her.

" I'm coming too!" Ace said sternly rushing towards them.

" Go home and tend to your mother, boy." Marco snapped to him.

" No! I'm coming to protect Ai-chan!"

" Who said she needs you to protect her?"

" I'm not letting some old geezer like you watch out for her!" Ace snapped causing a vein to throb in the blonde man's temple. " You'll fall asleep when you're supposed to be watching her!"

" Why you little-"

" Uncle! Nice!" Ai snapped cutely, her large eyes as serious as could be.

" But-"

" Nice!"

" But-but-fine!" Marco groaned. " Let's hurry so that we'll be finished by time your father and grandfather return.

" Yay!" Ai giggled happily as her uncle and Ace escorted them to a stream.

" Alright my sweet girl, off with that dress!" Elia said taking the small girl from her uncle and heading to the bank.

" Come on you," Marco growled grabbing Ace by his scruff and marching him towards the tree line. " You don't need to watch!"

" Let go, old man! I have to protect Ai-chan!" Ace yelled squirming angrily.

" You can do so from behind this tree. You don't need to watch women bathe!" Marco snapped angrily. " Especially not my sister and niece!"

" Shut up!" Ace yelled his face now apple red. " My only interest is keeping Ai-chan safe! I don't care if she's naked or not!"

" Well I do!" Marco snapped plopping Ace down behind the closest tree. " Now sit and behave, we can hear them if they need our help from here."

" Stupid old man!" Ace grumbled low.

" Now listen boy, Ai's father and I are not to happy about you being her potential mate and if wished to be anywhere near her then you had best learn to mind those of our pack as well as your own."

" _**HER MATE**_?" Ace yelled wide eyed. " _ **I AM NOT HER MATE**_!"

" Then why are you so protective of her?" Marco asked smugly.

" _**BECAUSE MOTHER TOLD ME TO KEEP HER SAFE**_! _**AND**_ -"

" And you want to be as near to her as possible, keeping her within your sight at all times so that you know she's safe…you heart beat races whenever you see her…your breathing catches as well."

" H-How did you know?"

" Because that is how Ai's father felt when he met her mother." Marco said blankly. " And he has felt that way ever since."

" W-Well, that doesn't mean she's mine!"

" Well if she is you better fucking do whatever you can to keep her safe." Marco growled. " Ai is basically a human…she barely has any wolf traits. She has yet to shift into her puppy form, even."

" Why?"

" We don't know, but her mother blames herself…she thinks because she's a human that that is the reason Ai hasn't exhibited many wolf traits."

" Is that true?"

" We aren't sure. We have never heard of a half blooded child between wolves and humans. I'm sure Ai is just a late bloomers…but if not she will have a hard life ahead of her." Marco said calmly. " And she will need someone to keep her safe."

" Well, I'm going too!" Ace snapped before he realized it. " But that doesn't mean I'm her mate!"

" Mhm…"

—

" I can't believe this." Alduin said angrily. " That boy is Aiko's mate!"

" He is a child." Whitebeard said. " He will grow to be a man that will love and protect her."

" How can we know for sure?" Alduin asked. " Aiko needs someone who can keep her safe, not someone who will abandon her."

" He is a small boy who did not understand the sudden rush of emotions that comes from seeing his mate for thirst time. It is a lot for a child his age to take in." Whitebeard said calmly.

" I want to make sure my daughter will be taken care of when I can no longer do it."

" If that time comes then we will take care of her." Whitebeard said calmly. " She is your daughter. She is part of this pack."

" I-I know."

" We will never treat her horribly. She is our pup."

" I know, Father." Alduin sighed calmly, his face furrowed in annoyance.

" Stop making that face, Alduin. It will be years before the two of them mate. Plenty of time for that boy to grow into a strong man."

" Mah baby girl!"

" Will become a strong woman." Whitebeard said calmly. " Now stop worrying."

" Why did we have to bring Aiko here for the peace treaty?"

" I was not comfortable leaving Aiko in the village with us gone."

" Not even with my brothers there?"

" With the threats of the panthers looming closer to us I did not want to take a chance in an attack that would lead to her being harmed."

" My brothers would die to protect her."

" I know, just like you would die to protect them." Whitebeard said stiffly. " Aiko is safest here, with us."

" The children will bring these packs peace in times of great blood shed." An eerie voice rasped causing Alduin to tense up. Looking around hurriedly he finally spotted a short elderly woman dressed in layers of deer skins and varying types of animal furs. Her shaggy gray hair dangled messily in-front of her face, one long chain with a large sharpened tooth hung from her left ear. In her hands she held a tall gnarled walking stick. Black and red paint were placed ceremonially across her face. A milky white cloudiness hung in her weary eyes. " The girl will provide the young prince with many heirs and he will help lead the packs into a strong future."

" Who are you?" Alduin growled angrily, his hand flying swiftly to the large sword strapped to his back.

" Calm yourself, my son." Whitebeard said calmly. " This is the Seer of these lands…Gloriosa."

" A pleasure to hear your voice again, Edward." Gloriosa said bowing respectfully to the tall man.

" You speak of the children, Ace and Aiko, correct?" Whitebeard asked. " What else do you see?"

" I have seen much blood shed and pain in the years to come that I am amazed there is even a light of hope for the future." Gloriosa rasped lightly. " Oh so much pain."

" Pain? For who? Is there a way to stop it?" Alduin asked hurriedly.

" Nay, what is to come will come and there is no stopping it." Gloriosa said coolly. " The children will suffer the worst of it…old foes will appear to disturb this current uneasy peace."

" That's it." Alduin snarled turning on his heals and storming back towards the Chieftain's tent. " We need to leave, Father!"

" Alduin, calm yourself." Whitebeard said following the black haired wolf. " We don't know that these predictions are coming true soon."

" That's right! I need to make sure my Mate and pup are safe!" Alduin said in uneasy rush.

" Alduin, stop! That's an order!" The black haired wolf stopped instantly in his tracks, the order from his Alpha to strong to ignore. " You cannot act rash in this instant! Moving to soon could trigger a chain of events that will be irreversible. It could put Elia and Ai in danger. You must stop and think things through."

" They are my world, Father." Alduin said a sense of unease befalling him. " I cannot lose them!"

—

" Come here you wee little monster!" Elia laughed happily, scooping a squealing Ai up into her arms. " You cannot go running around wet and naked in this weather! You will get sick!"

" _**MOMMY**_ , _**LET GO**_!" Ai squealed kicking her feet happily.

" Not until you are dried and clothed, my little one!" Elia said taking a drying cloth and attempted to dry the now squirming girl. " Once we are done then we will return to the village and you may run and cause much havoc! Or, like I know you will, eat your dinner and go down for bed!"

" I'm not tired, Mommy!" Ai giggled as her mother finished drying her and began to dress her.

" Is that so? Well then, are you hungry?"

" Yes!"

" Alrighty then! Let's hurry and get some food in your tummy! Then you can tell Daddy all about how you aren't tired!"

" We get to eat with Ace?"

" Yes we go, little one. We are staying with him and his mommy and daddy. So that means you'll get to eat with him lots!" Elia said noticing the blush that was now flooding her daughter's cheek. " Do you like Ace, sweetie?" The stutter that now came from her daughter confirmed her suspicion. She wasn't sure how she felt about her daughter being the boy's future mate.

He had abandoned her to the mercy of an unfamiliar territory. She knew that boys tended to pick on girls that they like but she was very protective of her only child. She felt responsible for her daughter being so mute with her wolf half. If she hadn't been born a human then Aiko would be a full wolf and would be able to transform and perform magic. She wanted to make sure Aiko would have someone that would protect her and keep her safe but also would love her for who she really was.

" I take that as a yes." Elia said ruffling her daughter's soft blue hair. " I'm sure Ace-chan likes you as well." She said loudly, testing her theory, enough for a eavesdropping freckled boy to hear.

" _**I**_ - _ **I D**_ - _ **DO NOT**_!" She heard the boy yell nervously. A sad pout appeared on her daughter's face at the boy's words.

" I think he really does." Elia said attempting to sound reassuring to her daughter. A smile spread across her face as she lifted Aiko into her arms and headed towards where Marco and Ace sat. The boy sat there trying to avoid eye contact with them, his face now red. " Thank you very much for waiting." She said kindly down at him, causing his eyes to widen and him to scratch his nose.

" Whatever! Are you done?" Ace snapped, face still red.

 _ **WHAM**_!

" Don't be disrespectful, boy." Marco said angrily.

" Uncle! Be nice!" Ai said cutely. Her mother set Ai down gently beside the freckled boy and smiled.

" Yes Marco, be nice to Aiko's friend."

" I will when he learns manners." Marco said grumpily as he began to escort them back to the village.

" Ace, what do you like to do?" Elia asked kindly, attempting to learn more of her daughter's future mate.

" Fight! I'm the best in the village!" Ace said proudly.

" It isn't nice to lie to ladies." Marco said flicking the boy in the head.

" Hey!"

" Uncle! Be nice!"

" Marco! Be nice!"

" Fine!"

" Uncle, better be nice!" Ai said grumpily, her arms crossed.

" Ok, ok!" Marco said hurriedly. " I get it! Be nice to Aiko's mate!"

" _**I AM NOT HER MATE**_!" Ace snapped before glaring at Ai. " _**AND I DON**_ ' _ **T NEED YOU TO STAND UP FOR ME**_!" He froze quickly when he saw tears starting to form in her round eyes. " Ah geez!" He groaned before grabbing her small hand and pulling her away from the adults.

" Aiko! Ace!" Elia exclaimed worriedly.

" Let them go, sister. The boy needs to learn to control that hot head of his if he is to become a going to be a warrior and a man."

" Says one of the biggest hot heads I know! So much so that you turn into a fiery blue bird!"

" Keep talking, little sister!" Marco said ruffling her hair affectionately.

—

" Ace! Ow!" Ai whimpered as Ace pulling her along, his grip on her small wrist tight.

" _O_ - _Oh s_ - _sorry_ …" Ace said quickly letting go of her, wincing slightly when he saw a purple bruise on her wrist. He kept forgetting how small and fragile she was. He felt his chest tighten as he saw her trembling again. " I-I'm really sorry that I yelled at you." He said awkwardly.

" I-It's-"

" It's not ok!" Ace said forcefully. " It's not ok to yell at you. You have been nice to me and all I do is be mean to you." He felt his face redden as she hid her eyes awkwardly. " I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

" D-Don't-"

" I'm sorry! I'm going to try to not yell at you anymore!" Ace said shyly. " I'm going to make sure no one is mean to you ever a-" He froze as she pressed her lips against his cheek. Stammering quickly he stared wide eyed at her.

" Ace-chan is nice." Ai said shyly.

" Well, like I said, I'm going to keep you safe! No more people being mean to you! Anyone tries I'll kick their faces in!"

" A-Ace-chan, don't be mean to other people!"

" Why do you have to be so nice?" Ace asked still red faced. " You shouldn't be so nice to people who are mean to you. People will take advantage of you."

" Mommy and Daddy said to be nice to everyone." Ai said shyly.

" Well-" Ace broke off when a strange scent caught his attention. " _**W**_ - _ **What**_?" He said worriedly, a sense of panic shot down his spine. He had recognized this scent from the one time when his father had taken him hunting. One Roger had told him to never confront on his own. " _**Panthers**_ …"


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Yay new chapter for Wolf's Blood! Hope everyone enjoys it! Now bedtime for me!

—

11 years later

Ai heard a eager and primal moan escape her as she felt the rough hands of a dark haired man run over eagerly over her body. " _**Mine**_." She heard him growl hungrily and surge of excitement ran through her. His touch excited her and the wild and hungry look in his eyes made her heart race.

" _**M**_ - _ **More**_!" She whimpered in excitement.

 _ **SLAP**_!

She let out a small gasp as she felt him lightly slap her bottom. " You don't give me orders, Little Wolf." He growled hungrily in her ear. " I am your master, remember that." He stroked her flower teasingly earning another eager whimper from her.

" _P_ - _Please_!" She gasped, burying her face into his chest.

" Please what?" The man replied, thrusting two fingers inside her flower earning an eager moan from her, her nails sinking into his shoulders. " What am I to you?"

" _P_ - _Please_ … _ **m**_ - _ **m**_ -" She couldn't say it, the word caught in her throat. Her pride wouldn't let her say what she wanted to say.

" Please what, Little Wolf?" The man smirked, pulling her closer. " You are mine, admit it. All you have to do is say that one word."

" _M_ - _Master_ , _**please**_!"

The man smirked lovingly at her, tilting her chin upwards. " Of course, my little wolf." He pressed his lips hungrily against hers before thrusting deep inside her. " You will always be mine, Ai. I only want you also."

—

Ai jerked awake suddenly. The tree branch she had been napping in creaked lightly from the movement. The memories of her dream surging through her still. She could feel the hands of the dark stranger lingering still on her. She felt the sensitive spot between her legs still pulsating. She heard a small moan escape her lips lightly as she remembered how wonderful his calloused hands felt against her skin. At how dominant and persistent he had been with her when she had refused his dominance.

Ai glanced around and noticed how low the sun was in the sky. A loud groan had escaped her. She had been on patrol before she had come across her favorite hiding spot. It was almost time for her to report back to the village and she hadn't checked in once since setting out. Her sister would not be pleased with her.

She was supposed to report in for the night but she didn't want to head back yet. Her sisters would worry if she didn't, though. All three of her older sisters were extremely over protective of her, along with her grandfather and brothers…and that dark haired boy with freckles from when she was little.

 _ **Ace**_.

His name was _**Ace**_.

She felt tears swell in her eyes at the memory of him. He had been rough with her just like the dark stranger in her dreams was. She often liked to imagine that he _**WAS**_ the dark stranger. Yet she knew it was to much to hope for.

Ace was more then likely dead.

Twelve years ago when the panthers had attacked his village, Ace had managed to hide her safely amongst the trees. He had pulled her from the village towards the forest and once they were safely amongst the foliage he told her to hide inside a hollowed out tree. She had begged him to stay with her but he had smelled the enemy advancing. He promised her that he would come for her once it was safe. He promised that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

Ace told her to be brave and remain quiet. That he would keep her safe no matter what. With that he disappeared, leading the attackers away from her.

Hours had passed by. Horrific sounds of disaster and pain met her ears and still she remained silent. Keeping her promise to Ace. That is, until her Grandfather had found her.

" Aiko, little one, come out. You are safe."

She remembered Whitebeard's words. How she knew that he spoke the truth. If her grandfather had found her then it had to be true. Yet she still refused to move. Not until Ace arrived and showed her that he was safe. He had promised her.

Ai felt tears prick her sea foam green eyes as the memories hit her. The fact that Ace had never returned for her. The memory of Whitebeard telling her that she would never see her mother and father again. Twelve years later she realized how foolish she had been. Wishing to live happily ever after with her family and Ace wasn't realistic.

It didn't stop the pain though. She missed her mother's hugs and smile. Her father's laugh and how she could fall asleep against him and know that he would refuse to move no matter what.

She shook her head quickly, attempting to shake the sad memories from her mind. Standing she stretched lazily, rubbing a green eye sleepily. She probably should head back to the village before her sister sends the entire village out looking for her. Yet she wanted to take a bath before heading back. She felt sweaty and gross.

Hopping down from the tree, she landed lightly on her feet and headed towards a nearby lake. She reached it and began stripping her small amounts of animal skin clothing. Tossing her clothes to the side she stepped into the sun heated water. A soft moan escaped her as the heated water eased her sore muscles.

She felt herself relax as she waded through the waist deep water. A smile played across her face as she remembered the events of the day. She had awoken early this morning before her three sisters and went for breakfast in the long house. Her eldest sister, Hancock, always slept late. She always said it was her 'beauty sleep' and she needed it to maintain her good looks.

Ai didn't really understand why her sister was always so obsessed with her looks. She had other wonderful attributes. She was strong, quick witted and a natural born leader. All good traits for her being the Alpha Wolf in an all female pack.

On her way to the long house she came across some of the pack's pups who were wide awake and ready to play. She always loved playing with the pups. She was always willing to spend time with them and they were always eager to play with her whenever they saw her.

After making her way to the long house, the village pups following her, she set out with a hunting party. While the others had shifted into their wolf forms, various shades of grey fur darting through the trees, she stayed human. Not by choice mind you, she had never been able to transform into a wolf. Not once in her entire life.

That was actually the reason she had been sent to live with her sisters. Her grandfather had hoped the she-wolf pack knew of some ancient secret to release a mute wolf's abilities. Unfortunately the only thing she managed to get was three over-protective sisters…that she loved very much.

After a few months her grandfather had requested that she return to his pack. However, Hancock did not want her new little sister to return to a pack filled with unruly men. So instead there was an arrangement met where she would spend summer with the Amazon pack and winter with the White pack.

It was currently mid-summer and she would have only three more month with the Amazon pack before she returned. She would miss her sisters yet she also missed her grandfather and uncles.

The freckled face of six year old Ace flashed into her mind again. A pang of pain made her heart clenched. She had only known him for less than a day but she missed him most of all.

—

" Are you sure about this, Brother?" A blonde teenaged boy with long wavy hair asked as he and two other teens stared down at the she-wolf only pack.

" Of course I'm sure, Sabo." The freckled teen said sternly. " Now that I have finally found her I'm going to do whatever it takes to acquired her."

" I don't know, Ace…all this trouble for a girl?" The younger dark haired teen said. " I mean, you didn't even tell us why you wanna take her."

" She's a means to an end, Luffy. That's all." Ace said calmly, his eyes never wavering from the village below. He pretended as if this was only a mission to use a certain blunette to his advantage in a war to come yet Sabo knew his brother better than that. He wanted to make sure the girl was safe, just like he had done several years ago.

" What about the She-Wolf Pack?" Sabo asked hurriedly.

" Do your best to avoid them." Ace said. " Our priority is the girl. Avoid conflict with the She-Wolves, be as covert as possible."

" _**ALRIGHT**_! _**LET**_ ' _ **S GO**_!" Luffy yelled darting into the jungle below.

" Well, so much for covert." Sabo said feeling his eyebrow twitch. " Time to find her before Luffy blows the entire mission." He made a move to lift the spear that he had placed on the ground when a foul scent caught his attention. " _ **Ace**_ …"

" I know, we need to move! _**QUICK**_!"

—

Ai made her way across the water, swimming carelessly as the setting sun warmed her breasts and stomach.

" So this is where you've been! You know The Empress has been looking everywhere for you!" A cheery female voice called. Ai looked upwards to see a blonde girl with black eyes grinning over at her, a spear in one hand, the other propped dramatically on her hip. " Do you plan on coming back any time soon?"

" Eventually."

" Must you be such a pain in the ass?" The girl laughed. " Your sisters are in such a panic."

" They over-react to much, Koala." Ai laughed knowing the truth in her friend's words. " Also, you should relax a little too!"

" Unlike you, the little sister of the Empress, I would be punished if I was caught slacking off." Koala said leaning lazily against her spear.

" Oh please, you've never been punished." Ai said splashing her friend lightly before walking ashore.

" _ **HEY**_! _**W**_ -" The blonde froze as she heard a sudden rustling from the nearby shrubbery.

" What is it?" Ai asked crouching low to grip her weapon.

" I don't-"

" _ **OH MY GODS**_! _**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SHE**_ - _ **WOLVES**_!" The two girls froze in surprise as a small black haired teen boy came rushing out of the jungle followed by almost the entire She-Wolf pack.

" _ **WHO ALLOWED A MALE HERE**_?" Ai heard one female yelled firing a arrow at the boy.

" _**KILL HIM**_!" The group yelled in unison as they disappeared back into the jungle.

" What the fuck…?" Ai asked, eyebrow twitching in confusion.

" Who do you suppose that was?" Koala asked curiously. " He didn't smell like he was from the White pack."

" No idea, but I pity the kid." Ai said wringing the excess water from her hair. " For a male to end up here and not be protected under the treaty is gonna suck for him."

" Should we help them?" Koala asked calmly.

" No, it doesn't look like they need our help. They'll catch him eventually and execute him for trespassing." Ai said braiding her long blue hair.

" Poor kid, to die at such a young age." Koala said her eyes softening at the thought.

" His own damn fault for coming into this terri-" Ai broke off when she turned and bumped into what felt like a stone wall. " _What the_ …?"

" You know, I've heard that the She-Wolf Pack doesn't wear much clothing but to come across one that doesn't wear any at all is a great gift." A gruff male voice said hungrily. A rough calloused hand grasped her arm suddenly, gripping it so tightly that she lost feeling in it. " Other than the smell of a wet dog, I'm going to enjoy fucking you here."

 _ **WHAM**_!

A loud squeal of pain came from the large man as Ai drove her knee swift into his groin. He quickly let go of her as he crumpled to his knees clutching himself in pain. " What in the underworld is a panther doing here?" Koala asked curiously.

" This is an odd day…a He-Wolf and a He-Panther all in the same day." Ai strapping her clothing back on. " What do we make of this?" She glanced down at the male panther still whimpering in pain. He was dirty and smelled as in he hadn't bathed in months. He barely wore any clothing save a greasy loin cloth tired around his waist.

" Now," Koala said angling her spear at the man's throat. " Why would a panther do something so suicidal as trespassing on the Amazon Pack's land?"

" None of your business, bitch." The man growled.

" Must other species use that tired old insult whenever confronted by a She-Wolf?" Koala groaned.

—

" Ace, wait!" Sabo said grabbing ahold of his brother's arm quickly. " The panther's scent is stronger in this direction."

" And?" Ace growled. " We aren't looking for the panthers!"

" Yeah, but there's also a really sweet scent coming from that direction too." Sabo said feeling his pupils dilate suddenly. His heart rate increased and his mouth went dry.

Ace recognized his brother's reaction and knew exactly what was going on. He knew that they needed to find Ai before the panthers did but the way his brother was reacting was in response to him catching scent of his own Mate. He knew that they needed to locate Sabo's Mate now as well. He couldn't let his brother miss this chance at finding his Mate. At finding his other half.

" Let's go, brother." He heard himself say to Sabo's surprise. " We need to follow that scent."

" But what about-"

" We'll continue with the original task after we find the source of this scent."

" Are you sure?"

" Why are you arguing with me, Sabo? We need to hurry!"

—

" What are you doing here, panther?" Ai demanded twirling a dagger between her fingers.

" Why don't you open your legs up and give me a reason to tell you, dog." The man laughed before Koala pushed the spear closer against his throat, knocking it slightly.

" You are not amusing, cat." Ai said annoyance. " Give me a reason to not kill you here and now. Or should I take you back to the village for my sister to judge?"

" Ah, the She-Wolf Empress. What I wouldn't give to have her moaning in pleasure under me." The panther laughed. " Maybe I'd take all three of you. Let my men have their way with you. Been a while since they had a good fuck."

" Your men?"

" _**AI**_! _**WE**_ ' _ **RE SURROUNDED**_!" Koala yelled as several panthers appeared from the foliage, weapons at the ready, approaching fast.

" _**FUCK**_!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Yay new chapter for Wolf's Blood! Hope everyone enjoys it! Enjoy your weekend!

—

Ace pulled up short as he heard several angry male voices bellowing ahead where Sabo had sensed his mate. _ **SHIT**_! He thought. Ace would never forgive himself if his brother's mate was hurt and they didn't intervene. He also would kill every single one of the panther's himself if she or Ai were hurt.

" Let's go." Ace said nodding in the direction of Sabo's mate.

" Ace…" Sabo said his eyes filled with confusion. He had assumed Ace would be more concerned with finding his own mate than to help him save his own.

" Sometimes Brother, your lack of faith astounds me." Ace said weakly. " I couldn't live with myself if you lost your mate because of my selfishness."

" Ace, we came here to acquire Ai."

" And we will, once we acquire your Mate."

Panic surged through him at the sound of the males now screaming in pain. Before he could blink Sabo was dashed off into the jungle towards the sounds. Ace found it hard to keep up with him as they ran but he eventually managed to catch up to him. _What in all the hells was happening_? He thought as they as they emerged into the clearing. The sight before them was one they did not imagine.

Bodies of dead male panthers were strewn across the ground and in the center of the clearing was a beautiful waterfall. At the shoreline there were two She-Wolves, one of whom he couldn't take his eyes off of.

She was a petite teen girl with long wavy blue hair and held a spear in her hand. She wore a a small deer skinned skirt and crop top like shirt that was stained with panther blood. Ace was mesmerized by her, she was the most beautiful female he had ever seen. She was his perception of perfect and he felt his breath catch in his chest, his heart rate quicken, his mouth go dry and his pants tighten as his groin harden.

This was exactly how he was told by his father that his body would react to seeing his Mate at this age. However, his mind was having difficulty comprehending that the girl covered in panther blood was the very same that he had met all those years ago. The shy little girl with the stutter who had difficulty maintaining eye contact with him.

At this moment all he wanted to do was toss her to the ground and take her right the and there. The very thought of him thrusting into her and hearing her cry out his name in sheer pleasure was almost to much to bare. He had dreamed of nothing else but her naked on his fur lined bedding, her blue hair spilling out under her and crying out his name as he took her whatever way he wished.

" _**WHO ARE YOU**_!" Ai yelled upon noticing the two He-Wolves that appeared suddenly. She pointed her spear threateningly towards the handsome male with black hair and freckles. " _**WHY ARE YOU MALES HERE**_? _**ARE YOU IN COLLABORATION WITH THE PANTHERS**_?"

" Well, my little wolf. Why don't we make a wager?" Ace said causing the blunette to pausing curiously.

" A wager?" She asked with interest.

" I'll tell you everything you want to know if you beat me, Little Wolf." A smirk flashed across his face as he saw her eyebrow twitch in irritation.

" Don't Ai!" Koala said quickly, trying her best to avoid eye contact with the handsome blonde He-Wolf who would take his eyes off her.

" And if you win?" Ai asked, ignoring her friend's protest. She saw the smirk on the handsome dark haired He-Wolf grow wider at her question.

" Then you come with me as my prize, Little Wolf."

His comment along with his name for her irritated her even more. So much so that she wanted to knock that arrogant smirk right off his handsome face…and knock him on that perfect looking ass of his.

" I accept."

" _**AI**_!" Koala protested again. " _**YOU CAN**_ ' _ **T**_!"

" Stand back, Koala." Ai said, curiously noticing the blonde male tense at the name, she also saw him clench his fists tightly.

" I can't let you! Your grandfather asked me to protect you! He said I need to do whatever I can to keep you safe! Especially from your own stubborn, hot-headedness!"

Ai snorted at the statement, knowing the truth in them. Her friend's words sounded exactly like something her grandfather would say. She had lost count how many times growing up that her grandfather would tell her that she needed to watch her temper. That it would one day get her into trouble.

He often told her that she was like her father in that regards. In his youth Alduin had often let his temper get the better of him. It wasn't until he had met her mother that he changed. Elia seemed to calm the wildness in his heart. Yet that wildness didn't disappear entirely, in fact it seemed to only transfer into their only child.

" I'll be fine." Ai said twirling her spear skillfully. " Just keep an eye on that one there. Make sure he doesn't try to interfere." She gestured towards the blonde male beside her opponent.

" Don't worry, my little wolf. My brother will not interfere." Ace said before strolling towards her.

" Aren't you going to bring your weapon?" Ai asked curiously.

" I won't need one." Ace said confidently, his smirk even wider now. " Besides, I wouldn't dream of marking up that beautiful cream colored skin." Ai felt her cheeks redden at his words before she shook the thoughts from her head. He was trying to distract her so that he could easily defeat her. " Keep in mind, my little wolf. If I win, you'll become my pet."

" Keep thinking that." Ai said darting forward to attack. She spun the spear towards him aimed directly at his jugular. Dodging the attack skillfully, he made an attempt to grab her.

 _ **WHAM**_!

Ai managed to drive the butt of her spear into his solar plexus, earning a low groan of surprise and pain from her opponent. Ai had learned very early on how to attack a larger opponent. She was always small for her age. Something she inherited from her mother.

Being so small, she was naturally more nimble then most fighters. The men in her grandfather's pack were stronger, larger and broader than her and she used that to her advantage. However, the male before her defied all normal tactics of his gender. He moved swiftly, with sharp and defined attacked, reminding her of fire dancing in the wind.

" Come now, my little wolf. Are you even trying?"

His question angered her.

Of course she was trying!

How dare he imply otherwise!

Anger flooded her and she spun the weapon quickly, aiming low.

Ace barely managed to dodge the strike she had aimed carefully at his groin. His eyes widened with shock, her blade managed to cut a hole in his deer skinned pants, a little to close for his liking. " Well now, my little wolf. What ever was that blow for?"

" Quickest way to drain a kill." Ai snapped. " Knick that artery and they bleed out in minutes. Cut out the groin entirely, within seconds."

" But if you injure me there, you won't be able to enjoy the dance I have planned for us later."

" I've never been one for dancing." Ai said.

" Oh, you will learn this one quickly, my little wolf. You'll enjoy it very much once you are mine. I'll have you naked on my furs in every position I can think of. You will please me in any way I want, with your body…and those soft and beautiful lips. Your body will shake as flames of pleasure lick your own body."

His words caused a flush of red to appear in all but his face. He saw Sabo's eyebrow twitch at his description. His brother was less vocal about what he planned with his Mate. He was a very private person. Ace, however, wanted everyone present to know that Ai was going to be his and his only.

As she heard his words, Ai felt heat rush not only to her face but throughout her entire body. She saw the male's hand reach out for her suddenly. Her blade went towards him, flashing in the light of the fading sun, missing him faintly. She saw his other hand dart out towards her causing her to roll skillfully out of the way, head over tail, landing promptly on her feet.

" Beautiful," he said truthfully, admiring her abilities. " You'll dance gracefully in my bed soon." Ai saw how their fight was exciting him. She saw amusement and hunger dance through his eyes. She always saw. His pants begin to tighten around his waist. Desire and hunger wafted from him so strong from him that even a mute like her could sense it.

Ai gripped her weapon tightly as they once more began to circle each other. " Enjoying yourself, pet?"

" I'm not your pet!" Ai said in disgust as they stopped moving. " And I'm not your little wolf!"

" You smell pure, my little pet." Ace said to her surprise. " Innocent even. Have you never been touched by a male?"

" _**WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING**_?" Ai squeaked angrily, her face now as red as the last dregs of sunlight.

" I see. Your reaction tells me all I need to know." Ace said taking a step towards her. The blunette, without meaning to, took a step backwards at his advancement. " I will enjoy spearing you, little wolf. Although, the spear I will use will not be made of dragon glass, but of flesh."

" _**YOU DISGUSTING PIG**_!" Ai squeaked as the place between her legs began to pulsate eagerly at his words. She didn't want to admit it to herself but his words were beginning a hunger inside her. A longing even. Her eyes flicked once more over his body now covered in a light coating of sweat. They flicked downward, over his well chiseled chest and lower, once more to the bulge in his pants.

" Distracted, Little Wolf?" Ace asked smugly noticing where her eyes lingered. " Don't worry, my innocent little pet. You'll taste it soon enough." She jerked her eyes upwards to meet his as he spoke. " I'll slide myself into that soft mouth of yours. Over and over again while your sharp tongue strokes me again and again."

The male's words brought images to Ai's mind…and even though she didn't want to admit it, she wanted his words to be truth. She had never before wanted a male the way she wanted the one before her.

 _No_ …

That wasn't true.

In her dreams when the strong, faceless stranger took her as he pleased…she wished that he was Ace. Ace was the only male that she had ever wanted. Yet this male before her. She wanted him. Something in her blood hungered for him. She wanted him to do to her what he spoke of.

However, her pride as the granddaughter of the White Pack's Alpha refused to allow her to succumb to her baser needs. She couldn't allow herself to.

She needed to end this fight quickly. Her arms were growing weaker with each passing second. Even though she was a seasoned warrior she was not used to the weight of this particular spear. It was heavier than the weapon she normally used.

The man before her didn't seem to be tiring in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be just warming up. " You're going to make a perfect pet. Once trained and tamed of course."

" _**FUCK YOU**_!" Ai snapped.

" Oh you will soon enough, pet." Ace said. " Your flower already glistens between your legs in need." Ai froze as he spoke. How could he tell? At that moment she felt something wet trickle over her thighs. She looked down to see a wet substance trickling down her thighs as the flesh between her legs pulsed in arousal.

Suddenly, the male disappeared from her line of sight. Before she could react, she felt a strong calloused hand clamp down on the back of her neck, another on her wrist. The grip on her wrist was so forceful that it caused her to let go of the spears shaft.

She gasped suddenly as a knee made contact with the small of her back, forcing her to the ground, her face square in the dirt. As she layed there she felt her now empty hand wrenched painfully behind her back.

" Our wager is over, Little Wolf." Ace purred hungrily in her ear.

" You cheated!" Ai snapped angrily, struggling weakly against his hold. " You used magic!" She felt him lean forward a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt his engourged groin press against her bottom. She cursed inwardly as her hips began to grind against his bulge. A rush of excitement that she had never felt before coursed through her as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

" Using magic wasn't forbidden when we began, pet. It was never even brought up."

She knew he was right but at the moment her pride was damaged. She let him get in her head and manipulate her.

Now she belonged to him.

 _She was his toy_.

" _**AI**_!" Koala cried out at the sight of her friend being defeated. She took a step forward only to feel a fist drive hard into her diaphragm, knocking the breath from her. Darting flooded her vision suddenly, but not before she saw the blonde He-Wolf in-front of her, a pained look upon his face.

Sabo caught his Mate as she lost consciousness. His blow was quick and controlled. He aced when he sensed her intentions to try and save her friend. This meant she would have attacked Ace and he would be forced to defend himself. He would find it difficult to defend himself and not hurt her at the same time.

His brother's Mate…Sabo knew Ace would never hurt Koala purposefully. He considered his brother's unknown Mates his sisters. Just as Sabo thought of Ai. She was his sister through Ace. He would die to protect her.

Sabo acted quickly. He wanted to make sure Ace was never put in the position that he had to chose between his own safety and Koala's.

" _**KOALA**_!" Ai cried out worriedly as she saw her friend collapse into the blonde male's arms. " _**LET GO**_!"

" _Oh no_ , _Little Wolf_. We made a deal." Ace purred hungrily in her ear.

" My friend wasn't part of that deal!" Ai growled as she felt rope being tied around her small wrists.

" True, but my brother seems to have taken a liking to her." Ace said securing his knots before hauling her to her feet. " So she will be coming with us."

" To be his whore like I will be yours!" Ai growled squirming against his hold.

" Watch your tongue, pet." Ace growled protectively pulling her around to face him. " She is so much more to him." Ai tensed at his words, sensing a hidden truth deep within them.

Before she could react, his mouths depended upon hers, she felt his a strong arm wrap itself securely around her small waist locking her to his hard frame. There she felt the full length of his maleness, she felt his rough lips against hers, parting them skillfully before he slid his tongue into her mouth dominating her own.

She wanted to resist, her mind was screaming at her to resist. Yet something deeper inside her commanded her to do otherwise. It told her that she was safe now. Finally safe with this stranger who had bested her in battle.

" Submit, little wolf." Ace whispered hungrily into her ear. " Submit to me as we both know you want to." He wanted nothing more right then but to toss her down onto the ground and plunge himself into her tight warmth. He didn't want to ruin her by making her fear him.

Ai was his Mate after all.

His other half.

He would never ruin her with fear. Ai's natural instincts were strong and she reacted to his slightest movements. Once she was introduced to the dance that mates did with only each other, she would come eagerly to him. He just needed to be patient.

" _**AAAAAAACE**_!"

The dark haired teen broke free of his Mate's lips at the panicked sound of his younger brother's voice. He tightened his hold protectively around Ai as he saw the tree line to his left begin to tremble. That was until he saw his brother emerge from the jungle. " Luffy, could you be any louder?" Ace growled in annoyance.

" But Ace! The women here are crazy!" Luffy cried as he darted towards his brothers.

" I did tell you not to make a commotion. That this was a sensitive operation." Ace said noticing how tense his mate had become against him. No doubt that she had heard Luffy speak his name. He pushed it aside, there would be no way she remembered him, to much time had past since that fateful night.

" We might want to leave though!" Luffy said quickly. " They aren't far behind me. It will make leaving with Ai even more difficult!"

" Very well, let's go." Ace said scooping Ai swiftfully up into his strong arms, securing her to his chest. " Come, my little wolf! Let us begin your new life."

" _**FUCK YOU**_!" Ai growled.

" Oh, you will, pet." Ace grinned evilly. " Soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author** : Hi everyone! OMG! I know! An update for a story that isn't Beneath the Moon! I couldn't believe it either! Anyway, it's a short chapter but I needed to break my writers block somehow! Anywho, hope u all enjoy it and I appreciate all your favs/follows/reviews! U guys rock! Merry Christmas if I don't update before then! :D

—

How they managed to escape the Amazon Pack's lands was beyond him. Ace now road bareback atop a horse, his mate secured between his arms. She had fell asleep some hours ago from the exhaustion of their fight.

During their fight he felt pride swell inside him at her skills. The small frightened girl he remembered was gone, replaced by a fierce She-Wolf. She was a force to be reckoned with. A smirk returned to his lips at the thought of her being his. He couldn't wait until they reaches his hideout so he could claim her. The sooner she was his the safer she would be. He needed to tame her quickly or else her stubbornness could get herself killed.

" Ai sure has become pretty!" Luffy said quickly, catching his brothers' attention. Ace agreed with his younger brother's statement. His Mate was beautiful, more beautiful then he could have ever imagined. She was still small compared to him and she was very delicately built. He couldn't tell which was softer, her long blue hair or her skin.

He leaned forward and inhaled her mouth watering scent. He lightly pressed his lips against the nape of her neck earning a soft moan of pleasure from the blunette.

" Knock it off, Ace." Sabo groaned from behind him. " At least wait until we get back."

" I can't believe Koala's been with Ai this entire time!" Luffy chimed in again. " I barely remember meeting Ai but Koala was always nice! A lot nicer than Nami is most times!"

" Maybe if you weren't causing her to have a giant migraine every day then she might be a little nicer to you." Sabo said adjusting Koala lightly in his arms.

" True, with the amount of problems you cause, I'm amazed she doesn't have grey hair already." Ace said tensing as he felt Ai shift slightly, still fast asleep. He smiled slightly as she curled against him for warmth. This small action reminded him of how fragile she was. How her mother's genetics were her predominant make-up. He pulled her closer to him as they traveled, his senses on the constant lookout for danger.

—

" I finally found you." A low baritone growled in Ai's ear. She felt a familiar quiver shot through her body as she felt her familiar stranger run his calloused hands over her curves.

" What are you-" She broke off when he slid a calloused hand between her legs, stroking the tender spot there. She found herself rocking her hips eagerly against his strokes.

" I've thought of nothing else but having you in my bed underneath me." The stranger said as she reached up and grabbed his hair roughly. " You are mine and no one else's!"

" _Yes_!" Ai whimpered as waves of pleasure began to assault her.

" Louder, little wolf." The stranger growled hungrily in her ear as she rocked against his eager strokes.

" _ **YES**_!"

" Good morning, little wolf."

Ai blinked awake at the sound of her captor's smug voice. As her vision came into sharp focus as she saw the smirking freckled face of the last man she wanted to see. Partially because of his victory over her and partially because of how he made her heart skip a beat.

Instantly she felt her arms pinned above her head, a thick rope wrap around them. " Beautiful," She heard her captor murmured running his warm calloused hand over her waist. " You're so soft and fragilely built. I'm amazed you've managed to survive this long."

" I'm not as weak as you think!" Ai snapped, jerking away from him. She squeaked suddenly when he slapped her bottom lightly, an amused smirk appearing on his face. He lifted a a delicately made leather strap.

" A beautiful collar to match its wearer." His smirk grew at the annoyed expression on her face. " Don't worry, pet. Once you've been successfully domesticated you won't require it."

" Domesticated?" Ai spat angrily at him. " Don't hold your breath!"

" We shall see, pet." Her captor laughed. " I see Whitebeard didn't instill much respect in you."

" I respect my grandfather and pack members!" She growled jerking away from his touch, attempting to ignore the electrical tingle that traveled through her small frame. " Not crazy, sadistic kidnapping pigs!"

" Welcome to the world, little wolf." The male said, his eyes narrowing on her. " You've now been exposed to the reality of it. You made a wager and lost. Now you are being held to your word and you complain."

" So I'm a slave after all, forbidden from complaining about their conditions?"

" You are my pet, not my slave."

" As if there's a difference?"

" I don't care what happens to a slave, my pet on the other hand."

" Such a smooth talker." Ai gagged as she felt the collar heat up as a small golden light appeared around the dark haired male's hand. " You sure have a way with women."

" I do alright." The male replied. " The others haven't had any complaints."

Ace smirked when he saw a pang of jealousy dart through her green eyes. The idea of him being with other females seemed to irritate her. " Scum attracts scum apparently."

A squeak of surprise mixed with pleasure escaped the blunette as his hand made contact with her bottom. " For such a high class female, you sure like it rough." He said causing both sets of her cheeks to redden.

" _**SHUT UP**_!"

" Not polite to speak to your master that way." Ace smirked walking towards her and trailing his finger teasingly down her spine. His smirk grew wider as he heard an eager whimper from her. " Naughty pets get spanked." His words were followed by another spank and another eager moan from his pet.

" For someone who doesn't like being spanked you are getting rather wet." He growled eagerly.

" _D_ - _Don_ ' _t say things like that_!" Ai squeaked as he lowered his hand down to stroke her lightly between the legs.

" _Really_? _**Why**_? _From what I see it is very true_." He grinned before sinking a finger inside her. She arched her hips eagerly, rocking them instinctively against him. " You like this."

" _N_ - _No I d_ - _don_ ' _t_!" She whimpered as she began grinding her hips against his strokes.

" Really? Then why are you becoming more and more wet with each stroke?" Ace leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, inserting another finger. " You really do look beautiful."

" _P_ - _Piss o_ - _of_ - _ **HAH**_!" She gasped as pleasure assaulted her senses when he licked her pulse. She couldn't think straight as his tongue matched his skillful fingers. Her head spun as pleasure built up inside her and just when she couldn't take it anymore she exploded.

" There you go, pet." Ace smirked burying his into her hair. " That is what I plan on giving you for the rest of your life."

Ai wasn't sure if she was entirely against that. She didn't hate what he had done to him. She loved it actually. She felt her body begin to relax as pleasure continued to flood her senses.

She all but purred when she felt his free hand stroke her arm lightly. Before she could stop herself she curled against him, nuzzling his chest lightly.

Ace smirked down at his Mate as she was relaxing against him. He knew it wasn't going to tame her all at once but this appeared to be a good start. He wrapped a free arm around her small waist, locking her securely to him.

He was running out of time though.

The panthers had found her hidden away at the She-Wolf Pack. They had managed to get through the Pack's defenses, which were some of the best in the world and almost attacked her.

If Whitebeard hadn't taught his granddaughter how to fight then she could very well have been killed before he had managed to get to her.

The thought of not being able to protect her, to coming to save her and finding her crumbled and broken on the ground. Her beautiful green eyes wide open and lifeless, remanence of the fear that her killer had brought present.

Ai felt his arms tighten around her and she didn't know why but she didn't want him to let go. How she relaxed completely against him, she even sighed when she felt him press his warm lips against her brow.

Earlier she had thought of nothing more than cutting his throat and escaping…but now all she could think of was falling asleep against him. How warm and safe she felt with him. How much she enjoyed his warm scent of spice and male.

She felt her eyes growing heavier and heavier as she heard him begin to hum a familiar tune. One she had thought only her pack knew. One her mother used to hum to her at bedtime.

Just before she drifted off she could have sworn she heard him whisper. " Sleep well, my mate…"

—

" _**HOW DID THEY MANAGE TO ESCAPE**_?" A tall slender woman with long black hair that fell past her waist. Her most prominent feature were her H-Cup breasts. She wore a long deer skinned dress with intricate beaded designs sewn into it. A large white snake with large pink spots running down its body wrapped itself around her, attempting to calm the distraught She-Wolf.

The She-Wolf was Boa Hancock, Alpha of the all female pack called The Kuja.

" We're not certain, Nee-chan!" A heavy set woman stammered. She had elbow length wavy orange hair that was arranged in a manner that resembled a cobra's hood. She had almond shaped brown eyes and pouty pink lips. Her name was Boa Marigold, the youngest of the three sisters.

" Nee-chan, we still haven't found any sign of either Koala or Ai…" A large She-Wolf said hesitantly. She resembled a snake, with a curvaceous figure and large breasts. Her head was disproportionately large and wide compared to the rest of her body and her long tongue is forked, which stuck out of her mouth slightly, and had sea green eyes and moss green hair. She wore a dyed green deer skinned bikini, lined with decorative white beads in irregular patterns, a long white fur hung from her back.

The She-Wolf's name was Sandersonia, the middle Boa sister. She instantly flinched at the angry shriek from her older sister.

" _**HOW**_?" She groaned running a hand through her long black hair. " _**HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED**_? _**WE HAVE THE BEST SECURITY EVER**_!"

" Apparently not." A short elderly woman dressed in layers of deer skins and varying types of animal furs. Her shaggy gray hair dangled messily in-front of her face, one long chain with a large sharpened tooth hung from her left ear. In her hands she held a tall gnarled walking stick. Black and red paint were placed ceremonially across her face. A milky white cloudiness hung in her weary eyes.

" _What was that_ , _hag_?" Hancock snapped angrily.

" If our security is the best there is then how was it that three males made their way onto our lands and stole away two of our strongest warriors? Not only that, but panthers also managed to make their way to the village and cause it irreparable damage?" The elderly woman earned a disgruntled growl from the Alpha.

" No one asked your opinion, hag!"

" Nee-chan! Elder Nyon has a point!" Sandersonia gasped. " _Clearly we were lacking somewhere_!"

Hancock glared over at Gloriosa as the blind woman continued with her comments. " Need I remind you that the Gol Pack had the best security at the time and the panthers still managed to wipe them out. Killing both their Alpha, his mate and pup."

" Once again, no one asked for your opinion!"

" _**NEE**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" Sandersonia snapped.

" Well, I didn't!" Hancock snapped back. " _H_ - _How could this have happened_?" She whispered weakly. " How could they have taken Ai? We need to find our little sister…we need to bring her home again!"

" We have something more important to discuss right now…" Marigold said quietly. " How are we going to explain this to Whitebeard?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author** : Hi everyone! NEEEEW CHAPTER FOR WOLF'S BLOOD! MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! ENJOY! Thank you all for the favs! :D

—

Ace woke up to the smell of peaches and female. His eyes fluttered open to find his mate tucked gently against him, her face buried against his chest. He picked up a lock of her blue hair and brought it swiftly to his lips.

He finally had her here, safe and sound in his den. Despite her objections, he knew he had made the right decision in taking her from the She-Wolf Pack.

He had waited so long to find her again. He had to make sure he was strong enough to keep her safe from his enemies. There were so many times that he had almost died trying to become strong enough.

He relived the night of the attack every time he slept. He remembered every single detail from it in vivid and graphic detail.

The smell of the smoke rising from his burning village.

The cries of the females and pups as they were either slaughtered, raped or taken away to be slaves.

The angry war cries from Whitebeard's warriors, along with those of his fathers, as they attempted to fight off the enemy.

The panicked shouts from his mother as she desperately tried to locate him.

The feel of Ai's mother's arms encircling around him protectively.

( _ **WOOO**_! _**FLASHBACK**_!)

Ace's eyes widened as Elia's arms encircled him, shielding him from the deadly blow that cut across her back from an enemy spear. The horrible sound of her wounded breathing haunted him still as she managed to escape the village.

Cold terror filled him as he noticed several claw marks to her side. The scent of her warm blood filling his senses. The young boy begged her to stop and rest but she wouldn't listen until she made sure she had found a safe place to rest.

That place came in the form of a small cave hidden along the riverbed. There he spied a soaked and trembling Luffy. His baby brother had taken to his puppy form of all black with the exception of his four white paws and a small white diamond on his chest. When his brother caught sight of him his whimpering grew and he attempted to hurry to them. That was when he noticed that Luffy had somehow managed to injure one of his paw and tripped when he tried walking.

" Rest now, little one…" Elia's exhausted voice whispered, her knees buckling slightly as she attempted to set Ace down.

" Elia-san! You need to rest!" Ace said worriedly, noticing just how pale the woman was becoming.

" I can't, Ace-chan…I need to find Aiko-chan…she's out there somewhere in danger!" She whispered desperately, her hands beginning to shake. " She must be terrified!"

" _**AI**_ - _ **CHAN IS SAFE**_!" Ace snapped trying to get her to sit and regain her ever worsening breathing. " _**I MADE SURE SHE WAS BEFORE I CAME BACK**_! _**THE PANTHERS WON**_ ' _ **T FIND HER**_ , _**I PROMISE**_!" He paused to catch his breath, fighting back the tears that were beginning to prick his dark eyes. He couldn't cry now…he needed to be strong for both his brother and Ai's mother.

" I told you I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her and I meant it!" He said firmly. " So please! Just rest!" He saw how much blood Elia was losing and he didn't know what to do.

Her skins were starting to become soaked with her blood. The scent of iron and wildflowers filled his senses. He felt his mouth water at the smell and that frightened him even more.

Rayleigh had often told him stories of rogue wolves who killed and feasted on human flesh. Those who enjoyed slaughtering them for pleasure. Those wolves were hunted down by packs like his father's and Whitebeard's and killed in order to maintain peace with humans.

To prevent war from the humans in retaliation those packs became the peace keepers.

Ace didn't want to become like the rogues. He didn't want to hurt Ai's mother. She reminded him of his own and that made him want to protect her.

" _P_ - _Please sit_!" He repeated his request once more. " I promise that Ai-chan is _safe_!"

He saw so many emotions run through Elia's seafood green eyes. Eyes that made him think of Ai.

 _ **Fear**_.

 _ **Panic**_.

 _ **Sadness**_.

 _ **Exhaustion**_.

 _ **Pain**_.

But the strongest one was _**desire**_. A motherly desire to find and protect her baby.

Ace saw the pain of the thought of her child being lost and unprotected in the chaos that was occurring. He also saw the motherly instinct in her and need to protect the two children in her charge. She couldn't leave them unprotected.

Luffy let out a small whimper, nudging Elia's hand lightly with his soft wet nose. Finally the brunette settled down, pulling the two pups securely to her side.

Ace felt heat flood his face at this action. He only ever did this with his own mother.

Elia resembled Ai so much so that he felt his heart rate quicken. She didn't smell as nice as Ai did to him but she was still gave him the familiar sense of her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luffy shivering before Elia pulled him closer to her. It was then that he realized just how soaked his little brother was. He also noticed that the blunette was soaked with more than her own blood.

Something must have caused Luffy to fall into the river and Elia clearly had gone in to save him. Respect for her swelled instantly inside him.

He didn't know much about humans but he had heard that they were mainly cowardly. Preferring to run from a problem rather than face it head on. He had also heard that they were fearful of the water. Terrible swimmers as well.

Yet Elia had risked her life not only to save his unruly ass but that of his little brother. He would forever be grateful to her for it.

It was at that moment that he had made the decision that he would do whatever it took to protect Ai. He would repay Elia's kindness by preventing any harm from being harmed.

Elia reached over her shoulder and removed the dark fur that covered her outer skins and wrapped it securely around the two boys. Pulling them closer to her she hissed slightly as her wound was exposed and came in contact with the dirty stone wall behind her.

The small black and white pup she had found had finally seemed to relax as he snuggled closer to her.

In the midst of the chaos of the attack she had been separated from Marco. She had heard a sudden splashing sound and saw the pup frantically trying to swim to shore. Without a thought to her own safety, she jumped in to save him.

Once she managed to carry him to shore she did her best to dry him off and keep him warm. He was so small and the weather was so cold her that she was worried he would freeze if she left him to long.

Yet she had to. She needed to find Aiko before something horrible befell her little pup. She also needed to find Alduin. She knew he was a strong and well seasoned warrior but she still feared for his safety.

Once she found a safe place to hide the pup she set him down inside a small hidden away cave near the river. " Here sweet one," she whispered. " Rest here for a little bit where you are safe. I need to leave for a little bit but I'll return very soon."

As she stood to leave she felt a small tug on her furs. Looking down she saw the pup using his teeth to grip her furs, trying his best to get her to stay. The poor little one was whimpering so much that it tugged at her heart.

" Oh sweet one," she said softly, kneeling down to stroke his ear comfortingly. " I know how frightening this must be for you but I need you to try and be brave for me, alright? I'm going to have to leave for a little while but I will come back. I promise."

Her response came in the form of a small whimper. She lifted him up into her arms and gently placed a kiss on his small, wet nose. " There now, sweet boy. None of that. You will grow up to be a strong man one day and you will need to be very brave."

She cradled him comfortingly against her chest, rocking him lightly, humming the tune she often used to calm her own babe.

A small smile came to her as she felt him begin to relax in her arms. " There now," she said, continuing to rock him. " You just need a little comfort and reassurance that you are alright." She found back a small laugh as the boy's tongue licked her wrist gently.

She often found herself wondering what Aiko would look like as a pup. Would she resemble Alduin? All black with eyes as pale as the moon? Or a beautiful silvery grey like Whitebeard.

Either way, she knew that her baby would be beautiful if she could only just shift. She cursed herself for not being born a wolf. She knew Alduin deserved a better mate then a weak human like her…and Aiko deserved a better mother.

She looked down at the pup in her arms and placed a motherly kiss on her head before setting him lightly down. He let out a small whimper of protest and then a small squeak. " I need to go find my baby, little one. But don't worry, I promise I'll come back soon."

He gave her a very sad look but sat down nonetheless. She offered him a reassuring smile before she left. Praying to the Great Spirit Above that the boy would listen she made her way back towards the village.

Smoke filled the sky as screams came from all around, filling the air the closer she came to the village. People darted back and forth as bodies littered the ground around her. Elia felt a familiar panic seep into her as she began to desperately search for any sign of her Mate or babe, finding none.

Snarls came from the shifted wolves, some of whom she recognized, most she didn't. Screeches from the enemy panthers sent chills down her spine, making her fear intensify. " Alduin…" She whispered wishing her Mate were beside her. To wrap his arms protectively around her and their babe, his scent alone made all her fears evaporate. Oh how she wished they had never left their own pack where it was safe.

The smoke around her began to thicken, causing her to be unable to recognize anything. For a second there she had thought she'd heard Rouge's voice calling out somewhere off in the distance.

" _**AIKO**_!" She called out desperately, scanning the chaos as best she could for her daughter. " _**AIKO**_ , _**WHERE ARE YOU**_?"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Elia felt the air rush out of her lungs as a rather large panther slammed into her, knocking her onto the ground. Her head spun as she felt a crushing weight on top of her, pining her in place. Pain surged through her as she felt a set of claws sink into her skin. She managed to open her eyes slightly to see her assailant.

Cold gold eyes gleamed down at her, blood lust evident in them. A horizontal scar crossed the male's face. His hackles raised, exposing his dangerous fangs, his face mere inches from her throat.

 _What is a human doing amongst dogs_?

The questions form so suddenly in her mind that it took her a moment to realize it was the panther who asked it. When she didn't respond she felt his claws dig deeper into her side.

 _Answer me_ , _human_! The panther snarled down at her.

 _ **WHAM**_!

A black blur flashed out of the corner of Elia's eyes just before the panther was knocked off to the side.

 _ **KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF HER**_!

Her heart lept at the newcomers voice in her mind. She knew it belonged to the black wolf standing protectively over her. She knew that wolf well.

" _**ALDUIN**_!" She cried happily.

Her Mate had found her at last. Nothing mattered anymore to her now that he was here.

 _ **KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF HER**_! Alduin's voice snarled once more.

 _Oh I see now why she_ ' _s here_. _The human is a dog whore_. _What a waste of a good piece of tail_! The panther mused earning a snarl from the black wolf.

" Alduin," Elia whispered clutching her side weakly.

 _Get back_ , _Elia_! Alduin snarled placing himself between his Mate and the panther.

" Alduin, I can't find Aiko anywhere!" Elia whispered causing him to tense.

 _Get somewhere safe_. _I_ ' _ll find her and bring her to you_! He thought sternly.

 _What_ ' _s this_? The panther thought evilly. _Somewhere out there is a lost little wolf_? _All alone in the cruel world_ … _I_ ' _ll need to do my civic duty and take care of her_.

 _Watch it_ , _Crocodile_ … Alduin snarled angrily. _I_ ' _ll gut you where you stand if you touch my pup_.

 _Like an old dog like you could stop me_. Crocodile thought before Alduin launched himself at his enemy.

Elia took advantage of the fight to escape knowing her Mate could handle himself. She needed to find their daughter before something terrible found her.

She tried her best to ignore the pain in her side as she ran in search of Aiko. The pain was causing her fear to intensify. Her heart lept instantly when she caught sight of Ace's mop of black hair. Her heart sank just as quick when she realized that Aiko wasn't with him.

It worsened even more when she saw a panther warrior shift into his human form. The warrior began to quietly stalk the unsuspecting pup, a spear instantly appearing in his hands.

She didn't stop to think, she just ran for the boy. She sped up more when she saw the panther lift his weapon high, aiming it at her friend's son.

" _**NO**_!" She screamed, managing to reach the pup just as the weapon came down, slicing her across the back. Wrapping her arms securely around him, she locked him to her chest and ran as fast as she could to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR WOLF'S BLOOD! Sorry I haven't been posting as often lately, been super busy! I hope everyone has a great weekend! Thanks again for all the favs/reviews and thanks to all my followers! You guys are awesome!

—

Ace eyed Elia worriedly as Luffy slept. She was becoming more and more pale with each passing moment. He needed to find someway to help her. Find _**SOMEONE**_ to help her.

Where was Makino when he needed her? Shanks' mate was a topnotch healer. She could take care of anything! She healed all his cuts and bruises.

 _That was it_!

He needed to find Makino before it was too late to help Elia. Checking to make sure she was resting, Ace began to creep out of the blunette's arms. " I'm sorry…" He whispered knowingly that if she woke before he returned she'd be wracked with worry for him.

He made his way towards the entrance of the cave and turned his head to see Elia and Luffy still asleep where he had left them. _I_ ' _ll be back soon with help_ , _I promise_. He thought worriedly before darting out of the cave.

Ace ran as fast as he could towards his burning village that had suddenly become silent.

 _Eerily silent_.

He froze suddenly as he noticed the bodies of several individuals he knew. Several of his father's best warriors had been slaughtered. Countless females and pups were littered around the burning huts.

Many of the females had helped his mother with daily activities. Whether it had been tanning the skins of the prey they had killed or making pots and painting them. When he had been smaller they had been the ones to help his mother keep watch over him.

They had kept watch over many of the pups. Especially the orphaned ones like Sabo and Koala.

" _**S**_ - _ **Shit**_ …" He whispered at something he should had realized sooner.

 _Sabo_ …

He needed to find his brother.

Where had his brother gotten too? What if he had been hurt somewhere?

 _Or worse_ …

What if the panthers had caught him… _and_ …

His earlier mission suddenly disappeared from his mind instantly as finding his brother became his top priority.

" _Well_ , _well_ , _well_ … _what have we here_?" A eager voice said from behind him. Ace turned to see an abnormally large person with very distinct, devil-like features. He has two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running vertically from the top of his face and down his neck. His ears and teeth were both pointed, while his lower body is relatively fat and stubby in comparison.

" A little wolf pup still _alive_?" The man pulled his lips into a blood red smile.

Ace felt panic flood him as he saw the man before him pull a woman with green hair forward. " _**LET HER GO**_!" He yelled fearfully, realizing the woman was Makino.

Her face was beaten badly, blood dripped from several bite marks along her body. He could see and hear her breathing, ragged and uneven that it was, she was still breathing. Seeing her like this…seeing the woman who helped raise him bleeding made it feel like his blood was on fire.

" Little pup, you aren't the one to be making demands, _kishishishi_." The man laughed.

" _A_ - _Ace_ - _chan_ …" Makino whimpered weakly, blinking her swollen brown eyes over at him. " _**Run**_!"

" _I_ - _I can_ ' _t just leave you_ , _Makino_ - _san_!"

" Don't worry about me, Ace-chan! You need to run! _**GET SOMEWHERE SAFE**_!"

" _Ace_ …" The man holding Makino said curiously, tightening his hold on the greenette's hair. " Where have I heard that name?"

" Let her go, you bastard!" Ace growled angrily. He couldn't stand seeing someone as king and gentle as Makino being hurt like this. Shanks would murder anyone who would dare lay a finger on her.

" Ah yes, Roger's bitch kept crying out that name before I ripped her throat out, _kishishishi_!" The man laughed tightening his hold on Makino's hair.

Ace saw red at his words. The bastard had not only dared to touch his mother but he had killed her! He felt his body temperature rise, sparks flickering around the area. Hatred for the man increased with each second…he'd have his heart for this!

" What's wrong, boy? Are you going to run crying for your poor dead mama now?" The man smirked. " Or would you rather help me locate this mysterious little half breed mutt I've been sent to find?"

" _**ACE NO**_!" Making cried out. " _**YOU NEED TO RUN FAR AWAY FROM HERE**_! _**GET OUT NOW**_!"

" I can't leave you here!" Ace said, his face draining of all color when he realized they _**WERE**_ here for Ai.

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**WHO DID THAT**_!" The man snarled, whirling to see Sabo standing there, glaring hatefully up at him.

" I did, you giant walking chameleon!" The blonde pup growled, tightening his grip on the large branch he was currently holding. " Let Makino-chan go right now!"

" Or what?"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" Or we'll take you down!" Ace growled, tossing a rather large rock at the man's head. Knowing that his brother was unharmed Ace felt his worry begin to dissipate and his confidence multiply tenfold.

Now he just needed to free Makino and make sure that Ai was still safe where he had left her. The panthers had come to take her from her family and do something terrible to her.

He wasn't going to let that happen!

He'd never let anyone ever again!

" Two pups think they're grown do they, _kishishishi_!" The giant laughed jerking Makino back and forth by her hair. " I've washed my face with the blood of bigger and badder wolves!"

" Then why don't you try your luck with one, Moriah!"

Ace had never thought he'd be so happy to see Rayleigh before in his life. His heart almost soared at the sight of him coming towards them. The man coming towards them had man with long wavy strawberry-blonde haired. His black eyes were round glasses and was dressed in a white buck skinned pants.

His father's most trusted War Chief had such a tremendous aura about him that the giant took a fearful step back. Ace found himself smirking at the sight.

" Does picking on women and children really make you feel powerful, Moriah?" Rayleigh asked as he came closer and closer. With each step he took, his aura grew stronger and stronger.

" What's wrong, Moriah? You were full of fire a moment ago. Don't tell me you don't have what it takes to actually fight a seasoned warrior?" Rayleigh asked blankly as he came to a stop beside Ace. " I would have thought you'd enjoy beating a big bad wolf."

Moriah stammered fearfully, stumbling away from them, releasing Makino as he went. " _**THIS ISN**_ ' _ **T OVER**_ , _**RAYLEIGH**_!" He cried out before running as far and fast as his legs could go.

" We didn't really need your help!" Ace snapped angrily, attempting to sound manly.

" Oh pardon me, little warrior." Rayleigh mocked as he made his way to help Makino to her feet. " I'm sorry for not arriving sooner, I was rather busy keeping Whitebeard's wolves from crooking."

Her eyes swelled with tears as she pulled the boys to her. " Makino-chan! This is embarrassing!" Sabo said his face reddening as she tightened her hold.

 _ **WHAP**_!

Sabo glared at Rayleigh as he rubbed the back of his head. " W-What are you crying about, Makino-chan? We could've taken him!"

" M-My mother's dead isn't she…?" Ace asked as his voice began to break. He tried his best to fight the tears that began to form in his eyes.

" _A_ - _Ace_ …I'm _s_ - _so s_ - _sorry_!" She cried hugging the two boys tighter. He tried his best to control his breathing as tried assaulted him.

His king and gentle mother was dead.

She had died searching form him.

She should have been somewhere safe from all this chaos and carnage…but she hadn't been! She had died searching for him, not knowing he had been safe with Luffy and Elia far from the village.

Now she was dead.

Because of him.

—

 _ **BANG**_!

Ace was pulled from his memories at the sound of a loud ruckus outside the cave. Groaning at the idea of Luffy destroying the camp.

Glancing down at the sleeping brunette beside him he found a smile slowly forming on his face. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

Ever since the night of the attack the thought of finding Ai again was the one thing that kept him going. No matter what manner of terrible things had happened to him. No matter the injury, the thought of one day seeing her again.

Now here she was, warming his bedding, her blue hair fanned out all around her. She looked like a mythical water maiden that his mother used to tell him stories of.

And she was his.

Now and always.

He traced her jaw lightly as she slept, marveling at her delicate bone structure. She gave a small snore, curling closer against him as she slept.

" Mine." He growled tightening his hold around her. He remembered the words Whitebeard had told him the day he had first met Ai…about how she had been hurt because of his neglect.

He would never ever abandon her or the rest of his pack. When they were finally Mated she would eventually give him pups and he would do anything to ensure their safety.

He imagined their pups would be as strong and fierce like he is. That they would bear a strong resemblance to him, except for their eyes. For that he'd hope that they would have her's.

That beautiful sea foam green.

He could gaze at them all day.

He hoped their future pups would have them. Though, he wasn't certain that he wanted his future daughters to inherit her looks. His pack would lose quite a few young males if that were to happen.

He would end up having to decorate his home with their pelts.

He would also most assuredly go grey early if his future daughters were as beautiful as his Mate. Maybe he'd have a lot of sons to keep an eye on his future daughters. If not, then he and his brothers would have their hands full.

He hoped they would have as many pups as possible. The pack he had built with his brothers was strong…maybe even stronger than his father's had been. They would definitely be able to keep Ai safe from the panthers.

" _A_ - _Ace_ …"

He glanced down at his Mate when he had heard her whisper his name. He saw her face contorted with fear and he felt her trembling against him. What was it that she was dreaming of that terrified her?

" _**A**_ - _ **ACE**_!"

He flinched at the way she said his name. She was dreaming of him and she was afraid. His heart hurt at the very thought.

" _Where are you_?" She whimpered, tears beginning to prick her lashes. " _Do_ n' _t leave me_! _Please_!"

His heart clenched at her words. She still remembered him and how he promised to find her again. He hadn't wanted to leave her that night. He had tried so hard to find her again but…

Shaking the memories from his mind he reached his hand up to cups her soft cheek. He traced it lightly before leaning his face downward to kiss her tears away.

A small smile formed on his face when she relaxed again. His relief hadn't lasted long before her eyes flutters slowly open causing him to tense.

He felt his heart flutter as she gazed up at him with adorable sleep filled eyes. She stared at him with confusion. He decided to chance his luck and bent his face downwards once more to kiss her.

 _ **WHAM**_!

He groaned in pain as he felt her drive her knee straight into his groin. An unimaginable pain shot through him like a thousand tiny knives. The pain was so horrible that it made his head spin and he felt nauseous.

Ai jerked suddenly away from her captor after delivering to him a rather debilitating blow. She would be forever grateful to her sisters for teaching it to her. They had informed her that it would take down any male and right now their words were proven true.

Now was her chance to escape!

She rolled quickly away from him and darted towards the cave's opening.

" _**SHIT**_!" She heard him swear from the crumpled heap she had left him in.

Her heart pounding she managed to reach the entrance and had to shield her eyes from the blinding morning sun. It took several moment for her to take in her new surroundings.

The cave was located in the outskirts of a campsite. Several other smaller caves were littered around the camp. She counted five total. The camp was located in a small valley that was surrounded by a dark forest that gave off a rather ominous aura. There were no signs of activity at this point in the morning.

None with the exception of the last sparks coming from a dying campfire.

The area was eerily quiet as her eyes flicked around for any sign of Koala. She remembered that the males had managed to capture her as well and she needed to find her. If she was going to escape then she needed to locate her friend as soon as possible. She would never leave her behind!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR WOLF'S BLOOD! Sorry I haven't been posting as often lately, been super busy! I'm heading home after being at the school so long and I've been super busy! Any who, hope everyone had a great Easter weekend! Enjoy the chapter!

—

 _ **CRASH**_!

Sabo managed to duck his head in time as the newly awakened Koala managed to hurl an empty pot at his head. " _**WATCH IT**_!" He growled.

" _**OH**_! _**I**_ ' _ **LL FUCKING WATCH IT**_!" Koala snarled, lifting another pot and aimed it.

Sabo growled low and before she had time to react he had her pinned securely between himself and the wall. The hand that held the pot was now high above her head, held in his tight grip.

" _**LET GO**_!" Koala snapped, struggling against him.

" Not until you stop destroying my den!" Sabo growled hungrily, willing his body to not react at her touch.

" _**FUCK YOU**_ , _**BASTARD**_!"

" My parents were a mated pair, so I am no bastard." Sabo said sarcastically. " Whether they accepted me or not is not up for debate. Now, if you'll stop acting like a mammoth with hemorrhoids and diarrhea then I will explain why you are here."

" _**WHAT DID YOU JUST REFER TO ME A**_ S?"

Sabo groaned as she squirmed harder against him, her anger intensifying. Her soft curves rubbing against his front. Her scent wafting with each move she made. He cursed Ace for the fact that this was how he met his Mate.

" _**KOALA**_ , _**JUST CALM DOWN AND I**_ ' _ **LL EXPLAIN**_!"

The fact that he had used her name caused her to pause. " Are you calm?"

The look of hatred in her eyes gave him his answer.

" May I have the pot?"

The angry silence was hard for him to interpret.

" Please…? I rather like this one…and it was hard for me to make…"

" You made this?" She asked, relaxing slightly.

" Not very manly but yes, I did make it…" Sabo said his black eyes not wavering from her own. " May I have it?"

" You're very polite for a kidnapper."

" I'm not a kidnapper." Sabo growled angrily.

" Well, pardon my slip! I always thought when someone was taken against their will that it meant they had been kidnapped…and the person who toke them was the kidnapper!" Koala snapped, tightening her hold on the pot.

" It's complicated." Sabo said gruffly. " I can explain if you'd just let me have the pot."

Koala watched him warily as she lowered her hand to give him the pot. Taking it from her he backed away slowly, allowing her to have enough room to feel slightly safer but not so much so that she could dart away or pick up something else to hurl at him.

" Koala…I really don't know how to explain this." He said rubbing the back of his head.

" Start with how you know my name!" She demanded.

" I know a lot about you, actually." Sabo said setting the pot down, all the while maintaining eye contact with her. " I know that your favorite color is yellow, to match the sun and the flowers that used to grow near your parents den. I know that when you laugh your eyes crinkle a little bit and if you really laugh then you snort a little. I know that you enjoy swimming in the evening so that the water is still warm enough from the afternoon sun but you still get to enjoy the twilight sky…"

He broke off when he saw the confusion in her eyes. He watched her rub her arm uncomfortably as she continued to watch him, unsure what to make of him. " But most of all, I know how much you hate being alone…how it reminds you of the night the panthers came to your pack and took you from your parents…and how they wiped out your entire pack."

" _H_ - _How do you know all of this about me_?"

" Take a close look at me…" Sabo said softly to her surprise. " Do I look familiar?"

Koala stared wide eyed at the male in-front of her. She stared into his kind black eyes and knew that he meant her no harm. Her gaze shifted from those beautiful eyes to the mop of shaggy blonde hair and down to his well muscled chest.

She felt a twinge of pain go through her at the sight of the scars that littered his body. For some reason the thought of him being harmed hurt her deeply. She hated the very thought of it.

The one scar that caught her eye was the burn mark that ran from his forehead down over his left eye. Something in the back of her mind tugged at her.

She did know him from somewhere.

" Please Koala…please remember me." He pleaded softly.

" _You can_ ' _t be_ …" She whispered in disbelief. He flashed her a nervous goofy grin and tears filled her eyes suddenly as the reality of who he was hit her like a ton of bricks. " S-Sabo…?"

" Hey Koala…"

 _ **SMASH**_!

" _**WHAT THE**_!" Sabo yelled, ducking in time as she launched another pot at his head.

" _**YOU SON OF A BITCH**_! _**HOW DARE YOU**_!"

" _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_ , _ **WOMAN**_!" Sabo demanded as he saw her fury intensify.

" _**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU**_!" She yelled back. " _**I DON**_ ' _ **T SEE YOU FOR HOW MANY YEARS AND THAT**_ ' _ **S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY TO ME**_!"

" _**KOALA STOP**_! _**IF YOU CALM DOWN**_ , _ **I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING**_!"

" CALM DOWN!" She screeched wanting to strangle him. " _**YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN**_!"

" That would be preferable…" Sabo said ducking as she swung at him. Good thing too, considering she had almost hit him square in the jaw. He was glad he dodged it too, he remembered what a strong right hook she used to have.

" _**HOW DARE YOU**_! _**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU**_!" She yelled at him, fire flashing dangerously through her eyes. " _**YOU DISAPPEAR FOR ELEVEN SUMMERS**_ , _**COME BACK TO HELP SOME PERVERTED BASTARD TO KIDNAP MY BEST FRIEND**_! _**THEN YOU PROCEED TO KIDNAP ME AS WELL AND YOU JUST WANT ME TO CALM DOWN**_!"

" When you put it like that, anything can sound crazy!" Sabo laughed uneasily, lifting his hands in surrender.

" _**SOUNDS CRAZY**_?"

" You don't understand, Ace had to get Ai out of-"

" Wait…that perverted bastard that kidnapped Ai was Ace?"

" Well he is into some kind of odd things but Ace's parents were also very happily Mated."

" But that was Ace…"

" Unfortunately yeah, it was…but back to the him kidnapping Ai…we needed to get her out of there before the panthers got to her."

" Why would they want her?" Koala asked warily.

" Because she'd his Mate." Sabo sighed rubbing his temples.

" How do you even know that? You haven't seen her since we were pups and that was less then two days."

" Consider this, why do you think the panthers attacked us that night eleven summers ago? Why did they sneak into a heavily guarded She Wolf only territory to attack her the other night?"

" But this kind of thing isn't certain." Koala argued. " That was just a meeting all those summers ago! They were just pups too! They couldn't-"

" They didn't need proof to be fearful of a potential alliance between the two most powerful Packs in the world. They wanted to snuff out that threat as quickly as possible."

" But why wait until now to attack her? It's been eleven summers since they attacked. We've been living between the Amazon Pack and the White Pack for summers."

" Because we escaped from their hold and they were afraid that we'd join up with the White Pack or try to reunite the remnants of the Gol Pack." Sabo sighed, running his hands through his hair, pulling it away from over his left eye.

It was then that she notice the burn mark to his face. Her eyes widened at the sight and she found her hand reaching upwards to cup his cheek.

Sabo tensed at her sudden touch. Uncomfortable at the thought of her seeing the mark that was normally hidden by his hair. He hated when people saw it and just stare at it in either curiosity, pity, horror or disgust. The last thing he wanted was for her to look at him like that.

" You were with the Panthers this entire time?" Koala asked worriedly.

" Unfortunately yes." He said avoiding her eyes.

" Did they do this to you?" She asked and when he nodded she felt as though her heart had been torn out. She felt so many emotions flood through her and before she could think, she pulled him to her.

Sabo gasped at the feel of her pressed against him. Her scent flooded him and he felt his groin jerk at it. " What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

" _Why_ …?"

" Why what?"

" _Why did they hurt you_...?" She asked, noticing how he tensed at the question. " I-If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." She followed up quickly.

" Because of Ace and Luffy." Sabo whispered to her surprise. " They did it to punish them both and to teach Ace a lesson."

" _What_?"

" They couldn't break the two of them and so to hurt them they burned me." Sabo said. " It was really to hurt Ace…he was the strongest of us three and since they absolutely hated his father…they purposely try to break him and they couldn't. So-"

" _**STOP**_!" She yelled quickly. " I changed my mind! I don't want to hear what they did to you!" She looked up to see the confusion in his eyes. " Because if I did then I would have to find them and bathe in their blood."

She didn't quite understand the anger that flooded her at the moment. Sabo had been her best friend as a child and she knew that she would feel anger for anyone hurting her friends…but this kind of anger was different.

The anger she felt now was as if it would consume her. Her mind flashed with so many different ways to significantly torture the ones who hurt him.

" Sabo…I'm so sorry for not being there to stop them." She whimpered cupping his face gently in her hands.

" It isn't your job to protect me, Koala." Sabo said reaching upwards and stroking a lock of her brown hair between his fingers. He couldn't believe how soft it was.

" That isn't what I meant, Sabo." Koala said resting her head against his shoulder. A small smile came to her face when he reached up to cup her cheek lightly.

" Do you want to know how I knew Ai was Ace's Mate?" He asked softly.

" How?"

" Because whenever he mentions her he gets this look that I recognize…the one that I understand completely."

" You have a Mate?!" Koala gaped in horror. She was not only disgusted at the thought of touching another female's Mate but she also didn't like the fact that Sabo was someone else's Mate.

" I do." He said noticing the look of horror on her face. He saw her begin to pull away and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, halting her in her tracks.

" _W_ - _Wha_ -"

Koala broke off when she felt him press his lips against hers. A million thoughts flashed through her mind as he pulled her closer to her, sinking his hand into her hair. A small moan escaped from her as he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip.

Sabo slipped his tongue sneakily into her mouth, enjoying the soft feel of her mouth. Her soft flowery scent flooded his senses.

Sliding his hand lightly down, he cupped her bottom with his rough hand. " Koala…I've been wanting to do that from the first time I saw you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against her's. " You realize how frustrating it was having so many desires running through you at such a young age?" He asked burying his face against the nape of her neck.

A soft moan escaped her as he pressed his lips lightly against her neck. " I remember when I tried to say how fragile Ai was and you freaked think I was going to compliment her." He whispered, dragging his tongue greedily along her pulse.

" You were so jealous. I remembered the pretty shade of pink that came across your face. You were so beautiful then." He whispered, nipping her earlobe gently. " That image of you was one of the few things that kept me going through the hell I was in."

" If you keep talking about how those bastards hurt you…we will have to stop so I can annihilate them!"

" That would be terrible." He groaned as she ran her hands over his muscular body. " Koala…don't stop." He growled as her nails sent a tingling sensation throughout his entire body.

 _ **" SABO!" She gasped when one of his calloused hands cupped her breast, brushing a thumb under her deerskin shirt, a moan escaping her as his thumb touched his nipple.**_

 _ **" SPIRITS!" He groaned as she slipped a hand under his pant line to cup him. " Onna, if you stop I'll go insane."**_

" I don't plan on, jackass!" She whimpered as he undid her shirt. She felt heat rush through her whenever she looked at him. She didn't understand the affect being near him had on her. One minute she wanted to strangle him and the next she couldn't keep her hands off him.

She had only been reunited with him for a few hours but she didn't want to leave him. " Sabo… _I missed you_." She murmured softly as he pressed his lips greedily over her soft skin, trailing steadily downward.

" I missed you _more_." He growled nipping the skin just below her belly button.

" I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem." A calm female voice called from the front of the den. Koala jerked her head upwards to see beautiful black haired woman with shimmering blue eyes. She couldn't believe that the woman had appeared so silently that Koala hadn't even sensed her.

" This had better be good, Robin." Sabo groaned, pulling Koala to him, shielding her from the woman's sight.

" Would I disturb you if it wasn't?" The woman smirked. " But it involves your brother and his blue haired woman."

" What about them?"

" It seems she has incapacitated him and disappeared somewhere in the camp."

" Of course she has." Sabo sighed, running his hand through his hair. " Alright, I'll be out in a minute." With that the woman vanished silently. " Damn their timing." He groaned before kissing the brunette's cheek.

" I'll be back shortly."

" I could help you find Ai. Knowing her she's probably searching for me at the moment." Koala said quickly.

" As long as you don't try to run off once you find her. The threat I told you about is real, Koala. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to either of you." He said firmly.

" If that were true then answer me one thing."

" What?"

" Why do you have a She-Panther living amongst you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR WB! Happy IndependenceDay to all my American followers! Hope you guys had a great day and hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all your favs/follows/reviews! You guys are awesome!

—

" I'm sorry, what was that…?" Sabo said nervously.

" I'm not stupid, Sabo!" Koala snapped. " I know a panther scent when I smell it!"

" Calm down, Koala!"

" _**DON**_ ' _ **T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN**_ , _**SABO**_!" Koala snapped pushing him away. " _ **TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU FOR A MOMENT**_!"

" _Koala_ -"

" _**YOU TOLD ME ABOUT HOW THEY HURT YOU TO GET ME ON YOUR SIDE**_! _**BUT COME TO FIND OUT YOU**_ ' _ **VE HAD ONE LIVING AMONGST YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME**_!"

" You don't understand!" Sabo said grabbing her arm as she went to leave. " _Robin_ -"

 _ **SLAP**_!

" _**SHE**_ ' _ **S A PANTHER**_ , _**SABO**_! _**ONE OF THE BASTARDS WHO SAID HURT YOU**_!" She yelled causing him to flinch. " _**HOW COULD YOU HARBOR ONE OF THEM AMONGST YOU**_? _**IF I WERE YOU I WOULD HAVE GUTTED THE BITCH FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU**_!"

" I can't kill her." Sabo mumbled weakly.

" _**AND WHY THE HELL NOT**_! _**WHY COULDN**_ ' _ **T YOU KILL ONE OF THE VERY CREATURES THAT HURT YOU**_!"

" Because she helped us escape those bastards." Sabo growled letting go of her. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Ai before something much worse than _Robin_ does." With that he turned and walked out of the den.

—

Ai felt her heartbeat rapidly in her chest.

Looking around worriedly she hadn't had been able to locate a single trace of Koala. She needed to find her and then they could leave.

Leave and make it back to her father's pack.

Or maybe even the Amazon Pack.

Whichever was closer.

At this point she didn't care.

She didn't care about the pact between her Grandfather's pack and the Amazon's. She just needed to be far away from the freckled jackass with the extremely tempting lips.

She didn't need to be anywhere near him and his well toned body…and delicious scent.

Everything about that jackass pissed her off…it also made her entire body throb…especially in one certain place.

" _Get out of my head_." She whispered weakly. She didn't understand why that man continuously invaded her head.

Made her body seem as if it was on fire.

Made her head spin.

Made everything about her stand on edge and…

" _**Just get out**_ …" She whispered to herself.

She needed to _ **focus**_.

She need to find Koala and get out of this place…before that jerk invaded her thoughts and made her think of-

" Have you found her yet?"

Ai tensed when she saw the blonde man who had taken her friend in the center of the camp. He stood there angrily, with half his face covered with his blonde hair.

He currently was addressing another tall blonde male with a curly eyebrow. She couldn't place her finger on it but it felt like she had met him before.

" Where's my brother?" She heard him ask the blonde.

His question caused her too tense.

She didn't need the bastard she had escaped from searching for her. If he found her now then she didn't know what she'd do.

" _Find her_! She couldn't have gotten far!" The man growled.

She knew she couldn't risk staying here any longer. Ai needed to find Koala and get out here now!

" What are you doing here?"

Ai jumped at the sound of a curious female voice. Turning she saw an orange haired woman and with brown eyes watching her curiously from where she stood.

" Shouldn't you be with _Ace_?"

" Who are you?" Ai growled, grabbing a nearby jagged rock and angling it at the woman.

" _Ai_ …" The woman said weakly. " You don't remember me either do you…"

The blunette eyed the woman before her warily. If she hadn't known better then she would have thought this girl was…

" _Nami_ - _chan_ …"

" _Hi_ …" The woman said awkwardly. " Long time no see, Ai-chan."

" _How are you here_?"

" It's a long story…" Nami said as she stepped towards her. " You really shouldn't be out here."

" Are you a captive here too?"

" _Too_?" Nami said curiously. " What do you mean _too_?"

" Don't tell me you're in league with that perverted jackass!" Ai said in shock. The girl she remembered from childhood would never have teamed up with a person like her captor.

" Perverted j-j- _ah balls_ …you mean he actually went through with that stupid plan!" Nami groaned running her fingers through her hair. " I told him it was stupid but did he listen? _**NOOOOO**_! _**IDIOT**_!"

" Uh…no offense but I need to Koala and get out of here."

" Ai, you can't leave the campsite! There're monsters out there."

" I'm not concerned about those so much as the pervert who captured me!" Ai snapped. " I can take care of myself, you know!

" If that were true, how would he have been able to capture you in the first place?" Nami teased causing a sudden redness to appear in the blunette's face. " How _did_ he capture you?"

Ai's face reddened at the memory of her fight with the boy. " I'd rather not discuss it."

" Got in your head did he?" Nami laughed. " He's pretty good at that. It's why the Panthers hate him so much."

" They aren't the only ones." Ai grumbled.

" Ai… _after all this time_ …he's had one goal in mind." Nami said quietly.

" _Which is_ …?"

" Something you'll need to discuss with him." Nami said softly.

" I'm not discussing anything with him!" Ai snapped standing quickly. " I'm finding Koala and getting out of here!"

" Well, it's not going to be an easy task. The entire camp is on the lookout for you."

" Are you going to turn me in?" Ai asked backing away from her cautiously.

" Of course not." Nami said dismissively. " Yet…the more time they spend looking for you the less time Sanji has for me!" She said thoughtfully, placing a finger to her brow.

" _Sanji_?"

" Oh you never got a chance to meet him before the attack." Nami said smiling. She pointed to the blonde male with the spiral eyebrow. " That's him there. He's a little odd but he's perfectly safe. He's extremely flirtatious but don't let it get to you. He'd never do anything inappropriate to you."

" _And how can you be certain_?"

" Because I'd skin him alive for touching a female who isn't me." Nami snapped haughtily.

" _Y_ - _You_ mean the two of you are _M_ - _Mates_?" Ai squeaked, her face reddening.

" Well yeah, of course." Nami stated coolly. " What's the deal with you? You're around Mating Age after all, surely you've sampled some of the other gender before." An evil smirk appeared across the girl's face when she saw the blunette's face redden even more.

" _Ooooh_! Could Whitebeard and Boa Hancock have kept you so sheltered that you've never interacted with males your own age!" Nami chided more and more causing the girl to the point that she almost fainted from embarrassment.

" They did, _didn_ ' _t they_!" Nami said elbowing her. " No wonder he was able to rattle you so easily! Oh that's so precious!"

" Stop it! I've got other things to do!"

" _Yes_ , _yes you do_!"

Ai tensed at an unfamiliar baritone voice from behind her. She turned to see a tall tanned skinned male with cucumber green hair. He stood a good head taller than Nami and a look of severe annoyance was upon his chisled face.

" _Zoro_." Nami said in annoyance. " What are you doing here?"

" Not being in my den with my Mate…because someone decided to slam their knee into-"

" _That jackass deserved it_!" Ai snapped crossing her arms.

" You hit him in his Maleness!" Nami said laughing suddenly. " Oh Spirits above he definitely deserved that! Oh my Spirits, I wish I had been there to see it!"

" _Are you done_?" Zoro grumbled before reaching over to grabbing ahold of Ai's arm.

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**SHIT**_!" Zoro snapped clutching his nose in pain, blood trickling down his chin.

" Oh man, _you deserved that_!" Nami laughed even harder at the sight. " You should know better than to touch a female like that! Hasn't Robin taught you any manners by now?"

" Shut up, Nami!"

" Uncivilized shit head! I swear I have no idea why Robin tolerates you."

" Where do you think you're heading, Onna!" Zoro snapped glaring at Ai as she began to inch away.

" Far, far away from you idiots." Ai said.

" I take offense to that!" Nami said in annoyance. " I'm not an idiot, he is, but not me!"

" You're going back to your den where you belong!" Zoro said.

" Did you really just say something that disgusting? I swear, sometimes you act just like those bastard cats we ran from!"

" _What_?" Ai paused at the orange haired girl's words. " Nami…you haven't been with the panther's this entire time, have you?"

A chilling silence was her response.

" _W_ - _Was Ace_ … _was he there with you too_? _Is he still alive_?"

" Well now, you haven't had much of a heart to heart with you so called captor have you?" Nami said curiously.

" I want nothing to do with that pig!" Ai snapped angrily, her face reddening at the thought of him.

" Well, if you wanna know what happened to Ace…then you need to talk to the pig." Nami stated firmly. " You'll never know what happened otherwise."

" Why can't you just tell me?"

" _Not my place too_." Nami said coolly.

" _Nami_ …"

" I can't, Ai." Nami said narrowing her eyes on the blunette. " We all went through some fucked up shit when we were with those bastards…what happened to Ace isn't for me or anyone else to tell. If you want answers then you need to talk to _him_. Only _he_ can tell you."

—

" Have you found her yet?" Ace asked Sabo cautiously.

" No signs yet." Sabo said noting the concerned look on his brother's face. " We'll find her Ace, I promise you."

" When you do, maybe you should stop being an ass and have a little heart to heart with her." Nami's irritated voice said from the foliage off to his right.

" You found her?" Ace asked suddenly.

" Not hard…but yeah, we found her." Nami said as she Zoro walked towards them.

" Why didn't you bring her back with you?"

" Your woman packs one Underworld of a punch, Ace." Zoro said snapping his nose back into place.

" Oh my dear anata." Robin said kissing his cheek lightly. " Shall reward you for your bravery later."

" _Mhm_." Zoro muttered, his face reddening at the public display of affection he was currently receiving.

" Where is she?" Ace asked firmly.

" Near the rock alcove on the east side of camp." Nami sighed calmly.

" Why didn't _you_ bring her back?"

" Well, for one! I'm not gonna force someone back here against their will! You can be the prick who does that!" Nami snapped poking the dark haired teen in the chest. " She's your Mate, Ace! You haven't even told her your name or that you're even alive!"

" Keep your nose out of this, Nami." Ace growled low.

" Don't you take that tone with me, asshole!" Nami snapped back. " You got me involved when you asked me to help locate her! If you hadn't been a pig then maybe she wouldn't have run off!"

" I didn't ask for your opinion, Nami." Ace growled before heading off in the direction the female stated.

" _Asshole_." Nami growled turning to see Sabo staring at her. " _What_?"

" _Nothing_." The blonde said innocently.

" Don't tell me you approve of what he's doing!"

" I don't but there's no changing his mind. He thinks he's doing something right here. He thinks this will keep her safe."

" He's a fucking moron."

" I agree," Robin said calmly. " Something like this could end up driving her further away from him."

" I know, I know but try telling him that." Sabo said calmly. " This is something he's going to have to find out on his own."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR WB! Hope you guys had a great day and hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all your favs/follows/reviews! You guys are awesome!

—

Ai knelt beside down on the stones beside a small stream and brought some water to her mouth. Her head swirled with the knowledge that Nami had given her. Her childhood friend was alive and Mated to a member of this crazy pack. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Pain coursed through her at the thought of her friend being with the enemy that destroyed her family. Of what they had done to them.

" _Ace_ …" She heard herself whisper.

The bastard that kidnapped her knew what happened to Ace. He knew whether he was alive or not. She needed to know what he did…even if she had to beat it out of him.

" It's time to come back now."

She jumped at the sound of a familiar baritone voice. Turning she froze at the sight of her captor there, an irritated look on his face.

" You've had your fun, pet, now it's time to come back."

" _Piss off_." Ai growled low in her throat, gripping a rock tightly, waiting for the fight to come. She squeaked suddenly when he vanished from her sight and then reappeared, knocking her instantly onto her ground.

A low growl came from Ace's throat as he pinned her arms above her, squeezing her wrist so tightly that she released her weapon. " You've been a misbehaving pet." He whispered nipping her jaw lightly.

" _**FUCK YOU**_!" Ai growled squirming under him.

" Eventually yes, you will." Ace smirked sliding his free hand downward to cup her bottom.

" _**YOU PIG**_! _**LET GO OF ME**_!" Ai yelled squirming more and more from under him.

" Keep doing that, little wolf, and I'll have you crying out in pleasure soon."

" _ **PIG**_!" Ai growled. " You'd stoop to raping an unwilling female just satisfy your sick need for dominance!"

" I can guarantee you that I've never had to stoop so low as to raping a female. They've all come willingly to my den."

" _**THEN GO FUCK ONE OF THEM**_!" Ai snapped attempting to drive her knee straight into his groin.

" I have no interest in them anymore." Ace said placing his own knee firmly between her soft thighs. " Not now that I have a delicious little wolf in my den."

" Think again, pig!" Ai said as she fought the urge to rub herself against him. He smelled way to good for a bad guy. Her head swam with his scent. Between his scent and his touch, she couldn't think straight.

" I'm no swine, I am a wolf." Ace growled low. " A greedy and hungry wolf, with a delicious little snack under me."

" _S_ - _Stop_!" Ai whimpered as he dipped his head lower to kiss his way down to one of her breasts. She bucked lightly against him when he took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue greedily around the taunt nipple. " _**ACE**_!"

The dark haired male froze when he heard her call out his name. A million times he had pictured her calling it out. Over and over again while he took her repeatedly in his den.

Yet he hadn't told her his name.

Pulling back he eyed her warily.

" What's wrong…?" She asked breathlessly. " Something ruined your mood?"

He said nothing, instead he continued to eye her. " Don't like it when your whore thinks of another male instead of you?"

A slow coldness began to cloud over his eyes making her instantly uncomfortable. " I've never called you a whore, little wolf."

" Well that's what you're reducing me to!" Ai snapped quickly trying to ignore the fear that began to creep into her. His entire manner had changed into something fearsome. She saw his black eyes become narrow…calculating.

" Think what you want, little wolf, but do not ever put those words in my mouth." Ace snapped coldly. " And if I were you, I'd stomp any more thoughts of that whelp from your mind."

" Ace…? _Why should I_!"

" Because the boy you knew from back then died the day your pack was attacked." He said before standing swiftly and tossing her over his shoulder.

" _**P**_ - _ **PUT ME DOWN**_!" Ai snapped as she squirmed against his hold. Her head spun with what he had told her. She didn't know how to process what he had told her. Nami had said that her captor would know what happened to Ace but could she really trust either of them.

She hadn't seen Nami in almost twelve Summers…and if she were friendly with this creep then she might be helping him hold her here.

Then this jerk goes and says that Ace is dead. Possibly confirming her worst fears. Ace had always been the last link she had had to her lost family.

Ace didn't know why the fact that she had called out his name made him so angry. Maybe it was because she longed for the boy that he used to be…a person he no longer was.

Someone he couldn't be.

 _Weak_ …

He'd never be so weak again.

He'd never allow pain to come to those he cherished.

 _Especially not her_.

He'd never allow his enemies to touch her.

He swore to himself many summers ago that he'd never allow the bastards that had tortured him to ever lay a claw on his Mate. He'd rather die than to let them have her.

" You're oddly quiet." Ace found himself saying as he noticed the blunette's sudden silence. He found himself concerned for her sudden change in mannerism.

Setting her down gently before he was taken aback by the tears that were forming in her sea foam eyes. " _My_ _Little Wolf_ …" He found himself whispering, reaching forward to cup her cheek gently.

" _Don_ ' _t touch me_!" She growled, jerking back from him.

" Are you crying for _him_?" Ace asked calmly, his hand still hovering where her cheek had once been.

" _**I**_ ' _ **M SURE AS HELL NOT CRYING FOR YOU**_!" Ai snarled, trying to wipe away her tears. " _**FOR AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH**_ , _ **I**_ ' _ **LL NEVER SHED A SINGLE TEAR FOR YOU**_!"

" I'll hold you to that, _My Little Wolf_." Ace said calmly. " I'll make sure you never cry for me. Now tell me, why is it you cry for someone you have not seen in so many seasons?"

" _**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM**_ , _**DAMN IT**_!"

Ace pulled back suddenly from her.

" You love someone you only knew for not even two days…" Ace said quietly. " How is that even possible?"

" I don't know…it's just… _I do_." Ai whispered softly not trying to meet his eyes. " Ever since the day I met him I have."

" And what, by chance, did he do to earn such affections, _My Little Wo_ -"

" _ **I HAVE A NAME**_ , _**DAMN IT**_!"

Ace blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst. He realized suddenly that he has never once called her by her name.

" Ace had only ever called me my name!" Ai growled. " We may have just been pups but he never objectified me! _Not like you_! I was never his property!"

" So you think." Ace said calmly. " What makes you think that you wouldn't have become his property as he grew of age. You only knew a boy…a pup…not the man he would become."

" His mother would have never allowed it!" Ai growled. " Miss Rouge would never have allowed her son to become a controlling bastard like you!"

" No…if she had lived her son would have turned out much different." Ace found himself saying quietly.

" I don't even know why you want me! I'm just a Mute Half Breed! Nothing more! I have no power! I can't even-"

" You are everything that a dying man." Ace growled gripping her arm tightly. Her saw her tense suddenly, a small flicker of fear dart through her eyes. " But to a dead man, you are nothing. Give up on the thought of your childhood love coming for you. The Panthers killed the boy a long time ago."

A small sob came from the blunette at his words and Ace felt his own heart tighten at the sound. Despite her refusal, he pulled her comfortingly to him.

Running his fingers softly through her hair he placed a soft kiss upon her brow. Ace loved her more than his own life, he refused to allow her to cry because of him. " _My Little Wolf_ …" He whispered softly.

" _**I AM NOTHING TO YOU**_!" Ai growled trying to push him away. " _**NOTHING BUT A WHORE**_!"

 _ **SLAP**_!

Ai squeaked when she felt a slap to her bottom suddenly. She felt heat flood her face as her captor pressed his lips against hers. She wanted more than anything to push him away but she couldn't. The feel of his lips was too perfect.

" You're anything but a whore." She heard him growl in her ear. " You are mine and no one else's. If anyone insults, I shall give you their hearts. You are mine only!"

Ai moaned as he kissed his way along her pulse. She hated how he had this kind of power over her. She hated herself for letting his words get to her. Hated how he had so much power over her.

Most of all she hated how good he smelled.

How good it felt to have his arms wrapped protectively around her. How wonderful his muscular chest felt against her.

How nice the sound of his heartbeat sounded.

He apparently did have one…no matter how much she tried to convince herself that he didn't.

A small whimper escaped her at the thought of the stranger from her dreams. One she had always hoped would turn out to be Ace…maybe a the man from her dreams was her captor.

 _If so_ …

She felt heat flood her cheeks.

That would mean that he's been the one giving her untold amounts of pleasure in her dreams. Glancing upwards to his face, she couldn't tell if he was aware of the dreams and the affect they had on her.

A tiny moan escaped her when he continuously trailed his finger up and down her spine. Against her better judgement she found herself relaxing into his warmth.

Ace felt his anger at her begin to disappear as she relaxed against him. He could understand her anger at him. He'd be upset if he'd been abducted…he'd have set the entire pack on fire.

This must be so much worse for her, being a Mute Wolf.

Yet he was witness enough to know that she didn't need magic to be able to defend herself.

A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered how fierce she had been in their fight. Had he not used his magic she could have very well beaten him.

Yet she was stubborn.

That was something he couldn't let her be…her stubbornness could get her killed one day. This was the way with wild things. Once he tamed her, she would be grateful…but not now. Now her pride was in the way.

Sighing, he picked her up once more over his shoulder and walked over to the nearest rock formation.

" _**PUT ME DOWN**_!"

He sat himself down before placing her over his knee and slapping his hand firmly against her bottom.

A small squeak escaped her at the sudden stinging that went through her. Her reddened at his action. " _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_!" She squeaked as his hand made contact with her bottom again.

" You misbehaved, Pet. This is your punishment."

 _ **SLAP**_!

" _**STOP IT**_!" Ai squeaked as Ace continued.

" A misbehaving pet needs to listen to her master better." Ace said placing his hand gently against her pink tinged bottom. " Unless you'd prefer a different kind of punishment."

His smile grew when he saw her look at him curiously. He saw a small amount of interest in her sea foam colored eyes. " Interested, I see." He said tauntingly.

" What are you thinking?" Ai asked, secretly wishing he hadn't stopped. Her face reddened as he unlaced his pants.

Surely he wasn't planning on raping her!

Once he pulled his Maleness from his pants her eyes widened at the size of it. If he was planning of putting it inside her, he'd tear her in two.

" Open those beautiful lips of your's, Pet." Her captor said to her surprise.

" _W_ - _What_?" She squeaked.

" Open up or turn over." He said again and watched her eyes turn calculating.

Finally, he saw drop to her knees before him, her soft lips just centimeters from his member. " Open, My Little Wolf."

Opening up, she reluctantly took him into her mouth. Ace fought back a moan at the feel of her soft warm mouth around him. He looked down to see her lightly run her tongue over him.

Her position made her bottom poke out from under her skirt, the sight making him harder. He saw her relax slightly, her tongue moving more and more around him.

Her mouth was a delight as he bucked slight against her, sinking his hand into her soft blue locks. Pulling her closer he felt her tongue flex slightly against the underside of him. He saw her relax even more and he could have swore he saw a look of pleasure flash into her eyes.

Ai hated herself for enjoying the taste of him. She began to suckle him more as he thrust more and more into her mouth. She should hate herself for allowing him this power over her but she didn't. She surprisingly liked how he dominated her and the thought his _punishments_ excited her.

Ace looked down to see his blunette enjoying herself almost as much as he was. He saw her hips begin to sway as she suckled him more and more. The small pink handprint on her pale skin wiggling as she slid her mouth down his shaft, taking all of him in.

" _Good girl_." He murmured praisingly as he stroked her hair softly. His eyes locked on the beautiful female before him, and the sight of her finally brought his climax.

Before Ai knew what was happening she felt his Maleness jerk and suddenly something hot shot into her mouth.

She heard him growl in triumph, it normally would have angered her, but she found herself taking pleasure as the hot thick liquid filled her mouth. It overflowed her lips suddenly and trailed down her throat, into the valley of her breasts.

It coated her tongue and she had no choice but to swallow it as her captor pressed his Maleness to the back of her tongue, ensuring most of it made its way into her belly.

Ace looked down at her, her eyes filled with a sort of bewilderment. Pulling her upwards he pressed his mouth greedily to her, snaking his tongue inside and dominating her smaller one.

" _Perfect_."


End file.
